Norman and Melinda
by VickyT36
Summary: Norman Babcock thought he was the only one who could see dead people, turns out a girl named Melinda Gorden can see them too. Can to the two work together and save their town from a witch's curse? NormanXOC
1. Norman Babcock

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**


	2. Melinda Gorden

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**


	3. Arranging the meet

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**


	4. Another Ghost Whisperer

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**


	5. Norman Meets Melinda

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Norman meets Melinda**

As Dr. Talbot showed Norman to Melinda's room. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Norman." said Dr. Talbot. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Melinda.

Dr. Talbot opened the door. "Melinda, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he said. Melinda came out from behind the curtain, and stood with her hands behind her back.

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda looked like a girl version of him. She had long brown hair as dark as his and went down to her back. She wore a dress that was exactly the same as his shirt. And she had deep bright emerald-green eyes.

To Norman, Melinda was maybe the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "This is Norman. He's here on a field trip with his class, and I hope you don't mind I told him about your...ability, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Talbot. "Really?" asked Melinda.

"Y-y-yeah." said Norman rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." said Dr. Talbot opening the door. "And absolutely no "funny" business." he said before leaving.

"Hi Norman, it's very nice to meet you." said Melinda offering her hand to him. "Yeah, i-it's nice to meet you to, M-Melinda." said Norman slowly taking Melinda's hand and shaking it.

Then the two started to talk. "So why'd you want to meet me?" asked Melinda. "Well, I heard you could see ghosts. And I wanted to meet you because, I can see them too." explained.

"Really, are you sick too?" asked Melinda. "What?" asked Norman. "Well I can only see ghosts because I'm mentally ill, that's why I'm here. And when they find out what's wrong with me, I can go home." she explained.

"Uh, right, you see I'm not sick or anything I just see them." said Norman. "It must be hard, being around people who don't understand you." said Melinda. "It's rough. But I can handle it." said Norman.

When the kids came back, Alvin, Nick, and Reggie heard Norman talking with Melinda, and they listened through the door. "So I really got to get back to my class." said Norman.

"Okay, will you come back and see me again?" asked Melinda. "Yeah, I'll come back after school." said Norman. When they heard him coming, they quickly ran off. When Norman open the door and came out and shut it.

He quickly fell back on it, and put his hand over his chest. "Why are my hands sweaty, and why is my heart beating fast?" he asked himself.

******Well that's chapter 5, leave reviews, questions, comments, and concerns, thank you :)**


	6. Good Friends

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Norman meets Melinda**

As Dr. Talbot showed Norman to Melinda's room. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Norman." said Dr. Talbot. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Melinda.

Dr. Talbot opened the door. "Melinda, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he said. Melinda came out from behind the curtain, and stood with her hands behind her back.

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda looked like a girl version of him. She had long brown hair as dark as his and went down to her back. She wore a dress that was exactly the same as his shirt. And she had deep bright emerald-green eyes.

To Norman, Melinda was maybe the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "This is Norman. He's here on a field trip with his class, and I hope you don't mind I told him about your...ability, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Talbot. "Really?" asked Melinda.

"Y-y-yeah." said Norman rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." said Dr. Talbot opening the door. "And absolutely no "funny" business." he said before leaving.

"Hi Norman, it's very nice to meet you." said Melinda offering her hand to him. "Yeah, i-it's nice to meet you to, M-Melinda." said Norman slowly taking Melinda's hand and shaking it.

Then the two started to talk. "So why'd you want to meet me?" asked Melinda. "Well, I heard you could see ghosts. And I wanted to meet you because, I can see them too." explained.

"Really, are you sick too?" asked Melinda. "What?" asked Norman. "Well I can only see ghosts because I'm mentally ill, that's why I'm here. And when they find out what's wrong with me, I can go home." she explained.

"Uh, right, you see I'm not sick or anything I just see them." said Norman. "It must be hard, being around people who don't understand you." said Melinda. "It's rough. But I can handle it." said Norman.

When the kids came back, Alvin, Nick, and Reggie heard Norman talking with Melinda, and they listened through the door. "So I really got to get back to my class." said Norman.

"Okay, will you come back and see me again?" asked Melinda. "Yeah, I'll come back after school." said Norman. When they heard him coming, they quickly ran off. When Norman open the door and came out and shut it.

He quickly fell back on it, and put his hand over his chest. "Why are my hands sweaty, and why is my heart beating fast?" he asked himself.

******Well that's chapter 5, leave reviews, questions, comments, and concerns, thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Good friends**

A few days went by, and Norman and Melinda soon became very good friends. Norman visited her at the facility, everyday and they talked more about their gifts, and Melinda introduced him to her grandfather.

One day, while Norman was at school, Dr. Talbot had made arrangements for Melinda to go there, under the supervision of him. "All right, Melinda, time to go." said Dr. Talbot.

"Coming." said Melinda, she grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and walked out to the ambulance, which is how Melinda would be getting to and from there.

While Melinda was on her way, Norman was in the auditorium rehearsing his school's play about the witch's curse.

While Salma was complaining about her costume, Norman couldn't get Melinda out of his head. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he asked in his mind.

Suddenly his vision of Melinda was replaced by his surroundings turning into something else. He looked at Alvin's gang, and before his very eyes they changed into adults who looked like they were from the 1700s.

"Norman." said Miss Henscher. "Wha, oh sorry, Miss Henscher." said Norman. A few of the kids snickered at him. "Excuse me, Miss Henscher?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"Yes?" she asked. "Would you mind if they had a small audience?" asked Dr. Talbot. "Of coarse, not." she said. "Come on in, Melinda." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda skipped in, and plopped down into a seat. When she saw Norman she waved to him and smiled. Norman gave a nervous smile, and waved back a little.

"All right from the top." said Miss Henscher. As the play went on, Norman felt his stomach turn, his heart started beating, and he started to get really sweaty.

"I-it w-was soon discovered t-that a w-witch was a-among them." Norman stuttered. A few students laughed at his stuttering. Soon, the class took a few minutes break.

Norman went down to Melinda and Melinda went up to Norman. Then the two started talking, which most of the students were shocked to see.

Then Alvin decided to do something about it. "And so you just had like a vision?" asked Melinda. "I know it's weird." said Norman. "Now that you mention it, I had a strange vision in the hallway." said Melinda.

But just when Melinda finished Alvin made his move. "Hey, Melinda what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with a freak like Norman." said Alvin shoving Norman away from Melinda.

Melinda scowled she may not have been to school in a while, but she knew a bully when she saw one. "Norman, not a freak. And even if he was I like this freak." said Melinda strongly.

Then the last bell rang, and Melinda and Norman walked out together, leaving everyone inside with surprised looks on their faces.

**That's chapter 6, please review**


	7. Mr Prenderghast's Warning

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Norman meets Melinda**

As Dr. Talbot showed Norman to Melinda's room. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Norman." said Dr. Talbot. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Melinda.

Dr. Talbot opened the door. "Melinda, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he said. Melinda came out from behind the curtain, and stood with her hands behind her back.

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda looked like a girl version of him. She had long brown hair as dark as his and went down to her back. She wore a dress that was exactly the same as his shirt. And she had deep bright emerald-green eyes.

To Norman, Melinda was maybe the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "This is Norman. He's here on a field trip with his class, and I hope you don't mind I told him about your...ability, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Talbot. "Really?" asked Melinda.

"Y-y-yeah." said Norman rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." said Dr. Talbot opening the door. "And absolutely no "funny" business." he said before leaving.

"Hi Norman, it's very nice to meet you." said Melinda offering her hand to him. "Yeah, i-it's nice to meet you to, M-Melinda." said Norman slowly taking Melinda's hand and shaking it.

Then the two started to talk. "So why'd you want to meet me?" asked Melinda. "Well, I heard you could see ghosts. And I wanted to meet you because, I can see them too." explained.

"Really, are you sick too?" asked Melinda. "What?" asked Norman. "Well I can only see ghosts because I'm mentally ill, that's why I'm here. And when they find out what's wrong with me, I can go home." she explained.

"Uh, right, you see I'm not sick or anything I just see them." said Norman. "It must be hard, being around people who don't understand you." said Melinda. "It's rough. But I can handle it." said Norman.

When the kids came back, Alvin, Nick, and Reggie heard Norman talking with Melinda, and they listened through the door. "So I really got to get back to my class." said Norman.

"Okay, will you come back and see me again?" asked Melinda. "Yeah, I'll come back after school." said Norman. When they heard him coming, they quickly ran off. When Norman open the door and came out and shut it.

He quickly fell back on it, and put his hand over his chest. "Why are my hands sweaty, and why is my heart beating fast?" he asked himself.

******Well that's chapter 5, leave reviews, questions, comments, and concerns, thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Good friends**

A few days went by, and Norman and Melinda soon became very good friends. Norman visited her at the facility, everyday and they talked more about their gifts, and Melinda introduced him to her grandfather.

One day, while Norman was at school, Dr. Talbot had made arrangements for Melinda to go there, under the supervision of him. "All right, Melinda, time to go." said Dr. Talbot.

"Coming." said Melinda, she grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and walked out to the ambulance, which is how Melinda would be getting to and from there.

While Melinda was on her way, Norman was in the auditorium rehearsing his school's play about the witch's curse.

While Salma was complaining about her costume, Norman couldn't get Melinda out of his head. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he asked in his mind.

Suddenly his vision of Melinda was replaced by his surroundings turning into something else. He looked at Alvin's gang, and before his very eyes they changed into adults who looked like they were from the 1700s.

"Norman." said Miss Henscher. "Wha, oh sorry, Miss Henscher." said Norman. A few of the kids snickered at him. "Excuse me, Miss Henscher?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"Yes?" she asked. "Would you mind if they had a small audience?" asked Dr. Talbot. "Of coarse, not." she said. "Come on in, Melinda." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda skipped in, and plopped down into a seat. When she saw Norman she waved to him and smiled. Norman gave a nervous smile, and waved back a little.

"All right from the top." said Miss Henscher. As the play went on, Norman felt his stomach turn, his heart started beating, and he started to get really sweaty.

"I-it w-was soon discovered t-that a w-witch was a-among them." Norman stuttered. A few students laughed at his stuttering. Soon, the class took a few minutes break.

Norman went down to Melinda and Melinda went up to Norman. Then the two started talking, which most of the students were shocked to see.

Then Alvin decided to do something about it. "And so you just had like a vision?" asked Melinda. "I know it's weird." said Norman. "Now that you mention it, I had a strange vision in the hallway." said Melinda.

But just when Melinda finished Alvin made his move. "Hey, Melinda what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with a freak like Norman." said Alvin shoving Norman away from Melinda.

Melinda scowled she may not have been to school in a while, but she knew a bully when she saw one. "Norman, not a freak. And even if he was I like this freak." said Melinda strongly.

Then the last bell rang, and Melinda and Norman walked out together, leaving everyone inside with surprised looks on their faces.

**That's chapter 6, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mr. Prenderghast's Warning**

After school was out, Dr. Talbot let Melinda take a walk with Norman. "You know Norman ever since I met you I don't feel quite so alone, anymore." said Melinda.

"I feel the same way to Melinda." said Norman. They were walking past the Blithe Hollow Witch statue, when they heard a psst. "Who was that?" asked Melinda.

Then Mr. Prenderghast poked his head out from behind the statue. "You two know who I am?" he asked. "I've seen you around the facility." said Melinda. "And I know you, but I'm not supposed to talk you." said Norman backing away.

"You know why, because I can see ghosts. Just like the two of you." he said. "You can?" asked Melinda. "I bet no one's told you guys about the witch's curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Well we're learning about it in school." said Norman. "Well listen you two the curse is real, and you two have use your..." Suddenly Mr. Prenderghast started to wheeze, then he quickly ran off.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, people do say he's crazy. And anyway, Melinda I told Dr. Talbot I'd have you back soon. But I wanted to give you this." said Norman.

He held out string that had a toy zombie head on it. "What's this?" asked Melinda. "Well, the head was part of one of my favorite zombie action figures. But the head popped off, and I though it'd be a good for a necklace.

"Really?" asked Melinda. "You it's just a little gift to say thanks for being my friend." said Norman. "Oh, Norman thank you, I'll treasure it always." said Melinda, she put it on, and hugged him.

At first Norman was surprised by the hug, but slowly hugged her back. "Thanks for being my friend too." she said quietly.

**Well that's chapter 7, sorry if it's short, please review**


	8. Are We Weird

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Norman meets Melinda**

As Dr. Talbot showed Norman to Melinda's room. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Norman." said Dr. Talbot. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Melinda.

Dr. Talbot opened the door. "Melinda, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he said. Melinda came out from behind the curtain, and stood with her hands behind her back.

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda looked like a girl version of him. She had long brown hair as dark as his and went down to her back. She wore a dress that was exactly the same as his shirt. And she had deep bright emerald-green eyes.

To Norman, Melinda was maybe the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "This is Norman. He's here on a field trip with his class, and I hope you don't mind I told him about your...ability, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Talbot. "Really?" asked Melinda.

"Y-y-yeah." said Norman rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." said Dr. Talbot opening the door. "And absolutely no "funny" business." he said before leaving.

"Hi Norman, it's very nice to meet you." said Melinda offering her hand to him. "Yeah, i-it's nice to meet you to, M-Melinda." said Norman slowly taking Melinda's hand and shaking it.

Then the two started to talk. "So why'd you want to meet me?" asked Melinda. "Well, I heard you could see ghosts. And I wanted to meet you because, I can see them too." explained.

"Really, are you sick too?" asked Melinda. "What?" asked Norman. "Well I can only see ghosts because I'm mentally ill, that's why I'm here. And when they find out what's wrong with me, I can go home." she explained.

"Uh, right, you see I'm not sick or anything I just see them." said Norman. "It must be hard, being around people who don't understand you." said Melinda. "It's rough. But I can handle it." said Norman.

When the kids came back, Alvin, Nick, and Reggie heard Norman talking with Melinda, and they listened through the door. "So I really got to get back to my class." said Norman.

"Okay, will you come back and see me again?" asked Melinda. "Yeah, I'll come back after school." said Norman. When they heard him coming, they quickly ran off. When Norman open the door and came out and shut it.

He quickly fell back on it, and put his hand over his chest. "Why are my hands sweaty, and why is my heart beating fast?" he asked himself.

******Well that's chapter 5, leave reviews, questions, comments, and concerns, thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Good friends**

A few days went by, and Norman and Melinda soon became very good friends. Norman visited her at the facility, everyday and they talked more about their gifts, and Melinda introduced him to her grandfather.

One day, while Norman was at school, Dr. Talbot had made arrangements for Melinda to go there, under the supervision of him. "All right, Melinda, time to go." said Dr. Talbot.

"Coming." said Melinda, she grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and walked out to the ambulance, which is how Melinda would be getting to and from there.

While Melinda was on her way, Norman was in the auditorium rehearsing his school's play about the witch's curse.

While Salma was complaining about her costume, Norman couldn't get Melinda out of his head. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he asked in his mind.

Suddenly his vision of Melinda was replaced by his surroundings turning into something else. He looked at Alvin's gang, and before his very eyes they changed into adults who looked like they were from the 1700s.

"Norman." said Miss Henscher. "Wha, oh sorry, Miss Henscher." said Norman. A few of the kids snickered at him. "Excuse me, Miss Henscher?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"Yes?" she asked. "Would you mind if they had a small audience?" asked Dr. Talbot. "Of coarse, not." she said. "Come on in, Melinda." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda skipped in, and plopped down into a seat. When she saw Norman she waved to him and smiled. Norman gave a nervous smile, and waved back a little.

"All right from the top." said Miss Henscher. As the play went on, Norman felt his stomach turn, his heart started beating, and he started to get really sweaty.

"I-it w-was soon discovered t-that a w-witch was a-among them." Norman stuttered. A few students laughed at his stuttering. Soon, the class took a few minutes break.

Norman went down to Melinda and Melinda went up to Norman. Then the two started talking, which most of the students were shocked to see.

Then Alvin decided to do something about it. "And so you just had like a vision?" asked Melinda. "I know it's weird." said Norman. "Now that you mention it, I had a strange vision in the hallway." said Melinda.

But just when Melinda finished Alvin made his move. "Hey, Melinda what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with a freak like Norman." said Alvin shoving Norman away from Melinda.

Melinda scowled she may not have been to school in a while, but she knew a bully when she saw one. "Norman, not a freak. And even if he was I like this freak." said Melinda strongly.

Then the last bell rang, and Melinda and Norman walked out together, leaving everyone inside with surprised looks on their faces.

**That's chapter 6, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mr. Prenderghast's Warning**

After school was out, Dr. Talbot let Melinda take a walk with Norman. "You know Norman ever since I met you I don't feel quite so alone, anymore." said Melinda.

"I feel the same way to Melinda." said Norman. They were walking past the Blithe Hollow Witch statue, when they heard a psst. "Who was that?" asked Melinda.

Then Mr. Prenderghast poked his head out from behind the statue. "You two know who I am?" he asked. "I've seen you around the facility." said Melinda. "And I know you, but I'm not supposed to talk you." said Norman backing away.

"You know why, because I can see ghosts. Just like the two of you." he said. "You can?" asked Melinda. "I bet no one's told you guys about the witch's curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Well we're learning about it in school." said Norman. "Well listen you two the curse is real, and you two have use your..." Suddenly Mr. Prenderghast started to wheeze, then he quickly ran off.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, people do say he's crazy. And anyway, Melinda I told Dr. Talbot I'd have you back soon. But I wanted to give you this." said Norman.

He held out string that had a toy zombie head on it. "What's this?" asked Melinda. "Well, the head was part of one of my favorite zombie action figures. But the head popped off, and I though it'd be a good for a necklace.

"Really?" asked Melinda. "You it's just a little gift to say thanks for being my friend." said Norman. "Oh, Norman thank you, I'll treasure it always." said Melinda, she put it on, and hugged him.

At first Norman was surprised by the hug, but slowly hugged her back. "Thanks for being my friend too." she said quietly.

**Well that's chapter 7, sorry if it's short, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are we Weird?**

At Mr. Prenderghast's house he was wheezing on his desk. "Stupid heart problem, if those two don't know how to stop the curse it's going to be to..." Then he fell to the floor.

His ghosts floated out of his body and into the air. "Aw nuts, I've kicked the bucket." he said. Meanwhile the middle school was doing their play. The kids had just finished singing "Season of the Witch".

Norman stood up there beside Melinda who was given the part of narrator #2. "I curse, you all with a terrible curse. May you rise from your graves as the living dead." said Salma.

All the kids pretended to choke and die, and got up and chanted, "Kill the witch, kill the witch." Suddenly something got Melinda's eye. "Norman look." she said. They both looked up and saw an owl.

It flew down, and landed on Neil's head. The two stared at the owl. Neil looked at them. "What, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Suddenly their surroundings started to disintegrate.

"Oh no, not again." they said. They looked around and realized they weren't in the school anymore, but in a scary looking forest. "What's happening, Norman?" asked Melinda.

"I don't know." said Norman. "Witch, witch we know you're here." called a man. The two backed up, but Norman accidentally stepped on a twig. "Witch!" another man called.

"Run." said Norman. He grabbed Melinda's hand and the two started running. The two continued running when they stopped for a second. Suddenly tree branches grabbed them.

They yelled in terror. "The dead are coming." said the one tree. And all the trees kept chanting "The dead are coming, the dead are coming, the dead are coming." The two looked back at the tree which suddenly had Neil's face.

"You guys all right?" he asked. The two then screamed at the top of their lungs. "The dead are coming!" they yelled in union. And the both ran off the stage and landed on the floor.

"Norman." said Sandra. "Melinda." said Belinda. "Did they say the dead are coming?" asked a man. "No, no of course not." said Perry. "There, the trees told us." said Melinda.

Soon everyone was laughing at them, both of their faces burned with humiliation. After that Norman's parents took him home, and Melinda's parents rode with her back to the mental facility.

"I can't believe it, it's one thing to act like a mental case at home but in public." said Perry. "All this stuff about ghosts, and zombie, and what is it now?" he said.

"I think it's trees, dear." said Sandra. "You're grounded, Norman, and they'll be no more talking to ghosts." said Perry as he got out of the car. "This is ridicules. I didn't ask to be born this way." said Norman.

"You father's just scared that's all." said Sandra. "He's my dad, he shouldn't be scared of me." said Norman. He dragged himself upstairs, and fell stomach down on his bed.

Suddenly his grandma appeared at his side. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. "I can't talk to you anymore. And it's now official. Everyone even my family thinks I'm weird." said Norman.

Norman felt his Grandma sit on the bed, and place her hand on his back. "Well, to me Norman you're not weird." said Grandma. Norman mustered up the courage to smile at her.

Meanwhile at the mental facility Melinda had a CAT SCAN, MRI, and physiological testing. While she waited in her room, Dr. Talbot talked to her parents. "I'm very sorry, but all of Melinda's tests are still normal." he said.

"She just blurted out the dead are coming and says trees told her. And you still can't find anything wrong?" said Ryan. "The only thing I can think of to help Melinda is that she remains here, for the rest of her life." said Dr. Talbot.

"Stay here, you mean she'll probably be strapped to a bed for the rest of her life. And treated like a psycho?" asked Belinda. "Melinda's not going to be strapped to a bed. She'll just remain here." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda had heard everything Dr. Talbot said, and buried her face in her pillow crying. "Linda, Linda. Why the tears?" asked Grandpa. "I'm going to stay here, Grandpa. I'll never see my mom and dad again. And I'll never see Norman again. I'm just a big weirdo, you don't think I'm weird do you?" asked Melinda.

"Yes. But here's a tip, the best kind of people are weird." said Grandpa rubbing his hand through Melinda's hair, she smiled lightly at him.

**Chapter 8's done, please review**


	9. A Job to do

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Norman meets Melinda**

As Dr. Talbot showed Norman to Melinda's room. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Norman." said Dr. Talbot. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Melinda.

Dr. Talbot opened the door. "Melinda, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he said. Melinda came out from behind the curtain, and stood with her hands behind her back.

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda looked like a girl version of him. She had long brown hair as dark as his and went down to her back. She wore a dress that was exactly the same as his shirt. And she had deep bright emerald-green eyes.

To Norman, Melinda was maybe the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "This is Norman. He's here on a field trip with his class, and I hope you don't mind I told him about your...ability, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Talbot. "Really?" asked Melinda.

"Y-y-yeah." said Norman rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." said Dr. Talbot opening the door. "And absolutely no "funny" business." he said before leaving.

"Hi Norman, it's very nice to meet you." said Melinda offering her hand to him. "Yeah, i-it's nice to meet you to, M-Melinda." said Norman slowly taking Melinda's hand and shaking it.

Then the two started to talk. "So why'd you want to meet me?" asked Melinda. "Well, I heard you could see ghosts. And I wanted to meet you because, I can see them too." explained.

"Really, are you sick too?" asked Melinda. "What?" asked Norman. "Well I can only see ghosts because I'm mentally ill, that's why I'm here. And when they find out what's wrong with me, I can go home." she explained.

"Uh, right, you see I'm not sick or anything I just see them." said Norman. "It must be hard, being around people who don't understand you." said Melinda. "It's rough. But I can handle it." said Norman.

When the kids came back, Alvin, Nick, and Reggie heard Norman talking with Melinda, and they listened through the door. "So I really got to get back to my class." said Norman.

"Okay, will you come back and see me again?" asked Melinda. "Yeah, I'll come back after school." said Norman. When they heard him coming, they quickly ran off. When Norman open the door and came out and shut it.

He quickly fell back on it, and put his hand over his chest. "Why are my hands sweaty, and why is my heart beating fast?" he asked himself.

******Well that's chapter 5, leave reviews, questions, comments, and concerns, thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Good friends**

A few days went by, and Norman and Melinda soon became very good friends. Norman visited her at the facility, everyday and they talked more about their gifts, and Melinda introduced him to her grandfather.

One day, while Norman was at school, Dr. Talbot had made arrangements for Melinda to go there, under the supervision of him. "All right, Melinda, time to go." said Dr. Talbot.

"Coming." said Melinda, she grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and walked out to the ambulance, which is how Melinda would be getting to and from there.

While Melinda was on her way, Norman was in the auditorium rehearsing his school's play about the witch's curse.

While Salma was complaining about her costume, Norman couldn't get Melinda out of his head. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he asked in his mind.

Suddenly his vision of Melinda was replaced by his surroundings turning into something else. He looked at Alvin's gang, and before his very eyes they changed into adults who looked like they were from the 1700s.

"Norman." said Miss Henscher. "Wha, oh sorry, Miss Henscher." said Norman. A few of the kids snickered at him. "Excuse me, Miss Henscher?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"Yes?" she asked. "Would you mind if they had a small audience?" asked Dr. Talbot. "Of coarse, not." she said. "Come on in, Melinda." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda skipped in, and plopped down into a seat. When she saw Norman she waved to him and smiled. Norman gave a nervous smile, and waved back a little.

"All right from the top." said Miss Henscher. As the play went on, Norman felt his stomach turn, his heart started beating, and he started to get really sweaty.

"I-it w-was soon discovered t-that a w-witch was a-among them." Norman stuttered. A few students laughed at his stuttering. Soon, the class took a few minutes break.

Norman went down to Melinda and Melinda went up to Norman. Then the two started talking, which most of the students were shocked to see.

Then Alvin decided to do something about it. "And so you just had like a vision?" asked Melinda. "I know it's weird." said Norman. "Now that you mention it, I had a strange vision in the hallway." said Melinda.

But just when Melinda finished Alvin made his move. "Hey, Melinda what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with a freak like Norman." said Alvin shoving Norman away from Melinda.

Melinda scowled she may not have been to school in a while, but she knew a bully when she saw one. "Norman, not a freak. And even if he was I like this freak." said Melinda strongly.

Then the last bell rang, and Melinda and Norman walked out together, leaving everyone inside with surprised looks on their faces.

**That's chapter 6, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mr. Prenderghast's Warning**

After school was out, Dr. Talbot let Melinda take a walk with Norman. "You know Norman ever since I met you I don't feel quite so alone, anymore." said Melinda.

"I feel the same way to Melinda." said Norman. They were walking past the Blithe Hollow Witch statue, when they heard a psst. "Who was that?" asked Melinda.

Then Mr. Prenderghast poked his head out from behind the statue. "You two know who I am?" he asked. "I've seen you around the facility." said Melinda. "And I know you, but I'm not supposed to talk you." said Norman backing away.

"You know why, because I can see ghosts. Just like the two of you." he said. "You can?" asked Melinda. "I bet no one's told you guys about the witch's curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Well we're learning about it in school." said Norman. "Well listen you two the curse is real, and you two have use your..." Suddenly Mr. Prenderghast started to wheeze, then he quickly ran off.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, people do say he's crazy. And anyway, Melinda I told Dr. Talbot I'd have you back soon. But I wanted to give you this." said Norman.

He held out string that had a toy zombie head on it. "What's this?" asked Melinda. "Well, the head was part of one of my favorite zombie action figures. But the head popped off, and I though it'd be a good for a necklace.

"Really?" asked Melinda. "You it's just a little gift to say thanks for being my friend." said Norman. "Oh, Norman thank you, I'll treasure it always." said Melinda, she put it on, and hugged him.

At first Norman was surprised by the hug, but slowly hugged her back. "Thanks for being my friend too." she said quietly.

**Well that's chapter 7, sorry if it's short, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are we Weird?**

At Mr. Prenderghast's house he was wheezing on his desk. "Stupid heart problem, if those two don't know how to stop the curse it's going to be to..." Then he fell to the floor.

His ghosts floated out of his body and into the air. "Aw nuts, I've kicked the bucket." he said. Meanwhile the middle school was doing their play. The kids had just finished singing "Season of the Witch".

Norman stood up there beside Melinda who was given the part of narrator #2. "I curse, you all with a terrible curse. May you rise from your graves as the living dead." said Salma.

All the kids pretended to choke and die, and got up and chanted, "Kill the witch, kill the witch." Suddenly something got Melinda's eye. "Norman look." she said. They both looked up and saw an owl.

It flew down, and landed on Neil's head. The two stared at the owl. Neil looked at them. "What, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Suddenly their surroundings started to disintegrate.

"Oh no, not again." they said. They looked around and realized they weren't in the school anymore, but in a scary looking forest. "What's happening, Norman?" asked Melinda.

"I don't know." said Norman. "Witch, witch we know you're here." called a man. The two backed up, but Norman accidentally stepped on a twig. "Witch!" another man called.

"Run." said Norman. He grabbed Melinda's hand and the two started running. The two continued running when they stopped for a second. Suddenly tree branches grabbed them.

They yelled in terror. "The dead are coming." said the one tree. And all the trees kept chanting "The dead are coming, the dead are coming, the dead are coming." The two looked back at the tree which suddenly had Neil's face.

"You guys all right?" he asked. The two then screamed at the top of their lungs. "The dead are coming!" they yelled in union. And the both ran off the stage and landed on the floor.

"Norman." said Sandra. "Melinda." said Belinda. "Did they say the dead are coming?" asked a man. "No, no of course not." said Perry. "There, the trees told us." said Melinda.

Soon everyone was laughing at them, both of their faces burned with humiliation. After that Norman's parents took him home, and Melinda's parents rode with her back to the mental facility.

"I can't believe it, it's one thing to act like a mental case at home but in public." said Perry. "All this stuff about ghosts, and zombie, and what is it now?" he said.

"I think it's trees, dear." said Sandra. "You're grounded, Norman, and they'll be no more talking to ghosts." said Perry as he got out of the car. "This is ridicules. I didn't ask to be born this way." said Norman.

"You father's just scared that's all." said Sandra. "He's my dad, he shouldn't be scared of me." said Norman. He dragged himself upstairs, and fell stomach down on his bed.

Suddenly his grandma appeared at his side. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. "I can't talk to you anymore. And it's now official. Everyone even my family thinks I'm weird." said Norman.

Norman felt his Grandma sit on the bed, and place her hand on his back. "Well, to me Norman you're not weird." said Grandma. Norman mustered up the courage to smile at her.

Meanwhile at the mental facility Melinda had a CAT SCAN, MRI, and physiological testing. While she waited in her room, Dr. Talbot talked to her parents. "I'm very sorry, but all of Melinda's tests are still normal." he said.

"She just blurted out the dead are coming and says trees told her. And you still can't find anything wrong?" said Ryan. "The only thing I can think of to help Melinda is that she remains here, for the rest of her life." said Dr. Talbot.

"Stay here, you mean she'll probably be strapped to a bed for the rest of her life. And treated like a psycho?" asked Belinda. "Melinda's not going to be strapped to a bed. She'll just remain here." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda had heard everything Dr. Talbot said, and buried her face in her pillow crying. "Linda, Linda. Why the tears?" asked Grandpa. "I'm going to stay here, Grandpa. I'll never see my mom and dad again. And I'll never see Norman again. I'm just a big weirdo, you don't think I'm weird do you?" asked Melinda.

"Yes. But here's a tip, the best kind of people are weird." said Grandpa rubbing his hand through Melinda's hair, she smiled lightly at him.

**Chapter 8's done, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Job to do**

The next day was a nightmare for Norman he was teased and ridiculed even more than usual. He went into the boys' bathroom, and stayed there in the stall. While he was in the bathroom, he thought of Melinda.

He wished she was with him (**NOT IN THE BATHROOM!**). He missed her. Her smile, her laugh, and he didn't just like her because she could see dead people too, he liked her because she understood him.

But maybe he liked her more than he realized. Suddenly he saw the toilet paper moving by itself, then the top popped off, and the toilet paper flew up and onto the floor.

The the tiles behind him started to move, the water in the toilet started to spill out, and the toilet seat went up and down, and the stall walls banged in and out.

Norman quickly got up on top of the toilet, and the seat began to go up. He looked down and saw Mr. Prenderghast's ghost face. "You died?" he asked. "Yep, I got unfinished business." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"(Groans), couldn't you use another stall?" asked Norman. "I've got to pass on my duty to another, and that's you." said Mr. Prenderghast. "Me, no, no, no, you must be mistaken." said Norman.

"No I'm not. I've been holding back the witch's curse for years. But now I'm dead it has to be you." "But I don't know what any of it means." "It means the past is coming back to haunt you."

Suddenly Norman wasn't in the bathroom anymore he was the forest he saw the night of the play. "Time is running out. The anniversary of the witch's death is tonight. Her ghost is going to wake up, and when she does she'll raise the dead."

He flew down into the ground, and toilet paper zombies rose up. "You've got to keep her in her grave." "But, but I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to stop it?" asked Norman, as toilet paper wrapped around him.

Everything went back to normal and he was back in the bathroom. "You and Melinda are the only ones who can talk to the dead, get her help, and read from the book at the spot where the witch was buried, before the sun goes down." said Norman.

"But this is crazy. I can't do this." said Norman. "Well you want to see Melinda again don't you?" asked Mr. Prenderghast. "What?" asked Norman. "She's going to be put in the critical care unit of the mental facility, only her family will be able to see her." he explained.

Norman couldn't believe it, he could probably never see Melinda again. "If you get her out and stop the curse, it'll probably prove she's not mentally ill. Now promise me you'll do it." said Mr. Prenderghast.

Norman took a deep breath and said, "I promise." said Norman. "Great, I'm free, I'm moving on." he cried. Then he exploded, and the lights broke, and the stall door flew off its hinges.

Norman looked in front of him and saw Alvin on the floor staring at him. "Yeah, you might want to give that a few minutes." said Norman, he flushed the toilet and ran out.

**That's chapter 9, leave reviews, questions, comments, or concerns**


	10. Break Out

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Norman meets Melinda**

As Dr. Talbot showed Norman to Melinda's room. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Norman." said Dr. Talbot. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Melinda.

Dr. Talbot opened the door. "Melinda, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he said. Melinda came out from behind the curtain, and stood with her hands behind her back.

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda looked like a girl version of him. She had long brown hair as dark as his and went down to her back. She wore a dress that was exactly the same as his shirt. And she had deep bright emerald-green eyes.

To Norman, Melinda was maybe the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "This is Norman. He's here on a field trip with his class, and I hope you don't mind I told him about your...ability, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Talbot. "Really?" asked Melinda.

"Y-y-yeah." said Norman rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." said Dr. Talbot opening the door. "And absolutely no "funny" business." he said before leaving.

"Hi Norman, it's very nice to meet you." said Melinda offering her hand to him. "Yeah, i-it's nice to meet you to, M-Melinda." said Norman slowly taking Melinda's hand and shaking it.

Then the two started to talk. "So why'd you want to meet me?" asked Melinda. "Well, I heard you could see ghosts. And I wanted to meet you because, I can see them too." explained.

"Really, are you sick too?" asked Melinda. "What?" asked Norman. "Well I can only see ghosts because I'm mentally ill, that's why I'm here. And when they find out what's wrong with me, I can go home." she explained.

"Uh, right, you see I'm not sick or anything I just see them." said Norman. "It must be hard, being around people who don't understand you." said Melinda. "It's rough. But I can handle it." said Norman.

When the kids came back, Alvin, Nick, and Reggie heard Norman talking with Melinda, and they listened through the door. "So I really got to get back to my class." said Norman.

"Okay, will you come back and see me again?" asked Melinda. "Yeah, I'll come back after school." said Norman. When they heard him coming, they quickly ran off. When Norman open the door and came out and shut it.

He quickly fell back on it, and put his hand over his chest. "Why are my hands sweaty, and why is my heart beating fast?" he asked himself.

******Well that's chapter 5, leave reviews, questions, comments, and concerns, thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Good friends**

A few days went by, and Norman and Melinda soon became very good friends. Norman visited her at the facility, everyday and they talked more about their gifts, and Melinda introduced him to her grandfather.

One day, while Norman was at school, Dr. Talbot had made arrangements for Melinda to go there, under the supervision of him. "All right, Melinda, time to go." said Dr. Talbot.

"Coming." said Melinda, she grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and walked out to the ambulance, which is how Melinda would be getting to and from there.

While Melinda was on her way, Norman was in the auditorium rehearsing his school's play about the witch's curse.

While Salma was complaining about her costume, Norman couldn't get Melinda out of his head. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he asked in his mind.

Suddenly his vision of Melinda was replaced by his surroundings turning into something else. He looked at Alvin's gang, and before his very eyes they changed into adults who looked like they were from the 1700s.

"Norman." said Miss Henscher. "Wha, oh sorry, Miss Henscher." said Norman. A few of the kids snickered at him. "Excuse me, Miss Henscher?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"Yes?" she asked. "Would you mind if they had a small audience?" asked Dr. Talbot. "Of coarse, not." she said. "Come on in, Melinda." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda skipped in, and plopped down into a seat. When she saw Norman she waved to him and smiled. Norman gave a nervous smile, and waved back a little.

"All right from the top." said Miss Henscher. As the play went on, Norman felt his stomach turn, his heart started beating, and he started to get really sweaty.

"I-it w-was soon discovered t-that a w-witch was a-among them." Norman stuttered. A few students laughed at his stuttering. Soon, the class took a few minutes break.

Norman went down to Melinda and Melinda went up to Norman. Then the two started talking, which most of the students were shocked to see.

Then Alvin decided to do something about it. "And so you just had like a vision?" asked Melinda. "I know it's weird." said Norman. "Now that you mention it, I had a strange vision in the hallway." said Melinda.

But just when Melinda finished Alvin made his move. "Hey, Melinda what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with a freak like Norman." said Alvin shoving Norman away from Melinda.

Melinda scowled she may not have been to school in a while, but she knew a bully when she saw one. "Norman, not a freak. And even if he was I like this freak." said Melinda strongly.

Then the last bell rang, and Melinda and Norman walked out together, leaving everyone inside with surprised looks on their faces.

**That's chapter 6, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mr. Prenderghast's Warning**

After school was out, Dr. Talbot let Melinda take a walk with Norman. "You know Norman ever since I met you I don't feel quite so alone, anymore." said Melinda.

"I feel the same way to Melinda." said Norman. They were walking past the Blithe Hollow Witch statue, when they heard a psst. "Who was that?" asked Melinda.

Then Mr. Prenderghast poked his head out from behind the statue. "You two know who I am?" he asked. "I've seen you around the facility." said Melinda. "And I know you, but I'm not supposed to talk you." said Norman backing away.

"You know why, because I can see ghosts. Just like the two of you." he said. "You can?" asked Melinda. "I bet no one's told you guys about the witch's curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Well we're learning about it in school." said Norman. "Well listen you two the curse is real, and you two have use your..." Suddenly Mr. Prenderghast started to wheeze, then he quickly ran off.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, people do say he's crazy. And anyway, Melinda I told Dr. Talbot I'd have you back soon. But I wanted to give you this." said Norman.

He held out string that had a toy zombie head on it. "What's this?" asked Melinda. "Well, the head was part of one of my favorite zombie action figures. But the head popped off, and I though it'd be a good for a necklace.

"Really?" asked Melinda. "You it's just a little gift to say thanks for being my friend." said Norman. "Oh, Norman thank you, I'll treasure it always." said Melinda, she put it on, and hugged him.

At first Norman was surprised by the hug, but slowly hugged her back. "Thanks for being my friend too." she said quietly.

**Well that's chapter 7, sorry if it's short, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are we Weird?**

At Mr. Prenderghast's house he was wheezing on his desk. "Stupid heart problem, if those two don't know how to stop the curse it's going to be to..." Then he fell to the floor.

His ghosts floated out of his body and into the air. "Aw nuts, I've kicked the bucket." he said. Meanwhile the middle school was doing their play. The kids had just finished singing "Season of the Witch".

Norman stood up there beside Melinda who was given the part of narrator #2. "I curse, you all with a terrible curse. May you rise from your graves as the living dead." said Salma.

All the kids pretended to choke and die, and got up and chanted, "Kill the witch, kill the witch." Suddenly something got Melinda's eye. "Norman look." she said. They both looked up and saw an owl.

It flew down, and landed on Neil's head. The two stared at the owl. Neil looked at them. "What, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Suddenly their surroundings started to disintegrate.

"Oh no, not again." they said. They looked around and realized they weren't in the school anymore, but in a scary looking forest. "What's happening, Norman?" asked Melinda.

"I don't know." said Norman. "Witch, witch we know you're here." called a man. The two backed up, but Norman accidentally stepped on a twig. "Witch!" another man called.

"Run." said Norman. He grabbed Melinda's hand and the two started running. The two continued running when they stopped for a second. Suddenly tree branches grabbed them.

They yelled in terror. "The dead are coming." said the one tree. And all the trees kept chanting "The dead are coming, the dead are coming, the dead are coming." The two looked back at the tree which suddenly had Neil's face.

"You guys all right?" he asked. The two then screamed at the top of their lungs. "The dead are coming!" they yelled in union. And the both ran off the stage and landed on the floor.

"Norman." said Sandra. "Melinda." said Belinda. "Did they say the dead are coming?" asked a man. "No, no of course not." said Perry. "There, the trees told us." said Melinda.

Soon everyone was laughing at them, both of their faces burned with humiliation. After that Norman's parents took him home, and Melinda's parents rode with her back to the mental facility.

"I can't believe it, it's one thing to act like a mental case at home but in public." said Perry. "All this stuff about ghosts, and zombie, and what is it now?" he said.

"I think it's trees, dear." said Sandra. "You're grounded, Norman, and they'll be no more talking to ghosts." said Perry as he got out of the car. "This is ridicules. I didn't ask to be born this way." said Norman.

"You father's just scared that's all." said Sandra. "He's my dad, he shouldn't be scared of me." said Norman. He dragged himself upstairs, and fell stomach down on his bed.

Suddenly his grandma appeared at his side. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. "I can't talk to you anymore. And it's now official. Everyone even my family thinks I'm weird." said Norman.

Norman felt his Grandma sit on the bed, and place her hand on his back. "Well, to me Norman you're not weird." said Grandma. Norman mustered up the courage to smile at her.

Meanwhile at the mental facility Melinda had a CAT SCAN, MRI, and physiological testing. While she waited in her room, Dr. Talbot talked to her parents. "I'm very sorry, but all of Melinda's tests are still normal." he said.

"She just blurted out the dead are coming and says trees told her. And you still can't find anything wrong?" said Ryan. "The only thing I can think of to help Melinda is that she remains here, for the rest of her life." said Dr. Talbot.

"Stay here, you mean she'll probably be strapped to a bed for the rest of her life. And treated like a psycho?" asked Belinda. "Melinda's not going to be strapped to a bed. She'll just remain here." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda had heard everything Dr. Talbot said, and buried her face in her pillow crying. "Linda, Linda. Why the tears?" asked Grandpa. "I'm going to stay here, Grandpa. I'll never see my mom and dad again. And I'll never see Norman again. I'm just a big weirdo, you don't think I'm weird do you?" asked Melinda.

"Yes. But here's a tip, the best kind of people are weird." said Grandpa rubbing his hand through Melinda's hair, she smiled lightly at him.

**Chapter 8's done, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Job to do**

The next day was a nightmare for Norman he was teased and ridiculed even more than usual. He went into the boys' bathroom, and stayed there in the stall. While he was in the bathroom, he thought of Melinda.

He wished she was with him (**NOT IN THE BATHROOM!**). He missed her. Her smile, her laugh, and he didn't just like her because she could see dead people too, he liked her because she understood him.

But maybe he liked her more than he realized. Suddenly he saw the toilet paper moving by itself, then the top popped off, and the toilet paper flew up and onto the floor.

The the tiles behind him started to move, the water in the toilet started to spill out, and the toilet seat went up and down, and the stall walls banged in and out.

Norman quickly got up on top of the toilet, and the seat began to go up. He looked down and saw Mr. Prenderghast's ghost face. "You died?" he asked. "Yep, I got unfinished business." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"(Groans), couldn't you use another stall?" asked Norman. "I've got to pass on my duty to another, and that's you." said Mr. Prenderghast. "Me, no, no, no, you must be mistaken." said Norman.

"No I'm not. I've been holding back the witch's curse for years. But now I'm dead it has to be you." "But I don't know what any of it means." "It means the past is coming back to haunt you."

Suddenly Norman wasn't in the bathroom anymore he was the forest he saw the night of the play. "Time is running out. The anniversary of the witch's death is tonight. Her ghost is going to wake up, and when she does she'll raise the dead."

He flew down into the ground, and toilet paper zombies rose up. "You've got to keep her in her grave." "But, but I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to stop it?" asked Norman, as toilet paper wrapped around him.

Everything went back to normal and he was back in the bathroom. "You and Melinda are the only ones who can talk to the dead, get her help, and read from the book at the spot where the witch was buried, before the sun goes down." said Norman.

"But this is crazy. I can't do this." said Norman. "Well you want to see Melinda again don't you?" asked Mr. Prenderghast. "What?" asked Norman. "She's going to be put in the critical care unit of the mental facility, only her family will be able to see her." he explained.

Norman couldn't believe it, he could probably never see Melinda again. "If you get her out and stop the curse, it'll probably prove she's not mentally ill. Now promise me you'll do it." said Mr. Prenderghast.

Norman took a deep breath and said, "I promise." said Norman. "Great, I'm free, I'm moving on." he cried. Then he exploded, and the lights broke, and the stall door flew off its hinges.

Norman looked in front of him and saw Alvin on the floor staring at him. "Yeah, you might want to give that a few minutes." said Norman, he flushed the toilet and ran out.

**That's chapter 9, leave reviews, questions, comments, or concerns**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Break Out.**

When he was out of the bathroom, he tried to figure out what to do. He had to get Melinda out, get the book from Mr. Prenderghast's house, and read it at the witch's grave.

But first how was he going to break Melinda out of a mental facility? Then he remembered something, Neil had told him that his dad was a janitor at the facility and had keys for all the rooms.

When school was over he went to Neil to ask for help. "So, you need my Dad's keys to get into the mental facility,and break Melinda out, because you need her help to stop the witch's curse?" asked Neil.

"Well, yeah." said Norman. "Well of course, I'll help come on." said Neil. They went to his house and Neil gave Norman the keys. "I'll give them back as soon I can." said Norman.

He ran home, and up to his room, and waited 'till his parents left for dinner, because he supposed to be grounded. "I don't think we should be leaving him." said Perry. "Perry, you said you'd take me to a dinner that someone else microwaved." said Sandra fixing herself up.

"He's probably up there fiddling with his Ouija or his orb." said Perry as they left. Norman made sure they were gone when he snuck out. "Yeah, I'm geek patrol, tonight's going to be a total bore." said Courtney on her phone as she painted her toes.

She messed up on one of them when she heard the door slam. "(Groans), Norman, you better not be sneaking!" she cried. But Norman was already on his bike peddling towards the mental facility.

Once he got there he had his plan in action. He quietly snuck in and dressed himself in a doctor's outfit, and made his way to the critical care unit. Once he found Melinda's room, he used a the key to open it.

"Who are you?" asked Melinda. Norman then took off the mask. "Norman." she said happily, she hugged him, and he hugged her back. "I thought I'd never see you again." said Melinda.

"I'm happy to see you too, but I need to get you out of here." said Norman. "Why?" asked Melinda. "I'll explain later." said Norman. Then he pulled down the fire alarm and everyone was leaving.

"Come on." he said. Through the crowd Norman and Melinda snuck out of the facility and Norman and Melinda hopped on his bike and rode towards the woods.

**That's chapter 10, please review**


	11. Zombies

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Norman meets Melinda**

As Dr. Talbot showed Norman to Melinda's room. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Norman." said Dr. Talbot. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Melinda.

Dr. Talbot opened the door. "Melinda, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he said. Melinda came out from behind the curtain, and stood with her hands behind her back.

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda looked like a girl version of him. She had long brown hair as dark as his and went down to her back. She wore a dress that was exactly the same as his shirt. And she had deep bright emerald-green eyes.

To Norman, Melinda was maybe the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "This is Norman. He's here on a field trip with his class, and I hope you don't mind I told him about your...ability, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Talbot. "Really?" asked Melinda.

"Y-y-yeah." said Norman rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." said Dr. Talbot opening the door. "And absolutely no "funny" business." he said before leaving.

"Hi Norman, it's very nice to meet you." said Melinda offering her hand to him. "Yeah, i-it's nice to meet you to, M-Melinda." said Norman slowly taking Melinda's hand and shaking it.

Then the two started to talk. "So why'd you want to meet me?" asked Melinda. "Well, I heard you could see ghosts. And I wanted to meet you because, I can see them too." explained.

"Really, are you sick too?" asked Melinda. "What?" asked Norman. "Well I can only see ghosts because I'm mentally ill, that's why I'm here. And when they find out what's wrong with me, I can go home." she explained.

"Uh, right, you see I'm not sick or anything I just see them." said Norman. "It must be hard, being around people who don't understand you." said Melinda. "It's rough. But I can handle it." said Norman.

When the kids came back, Alvin, Nick, and Reggie heard Norman talking with Melinda, and they listened through the door. "So I really got to get back to my class." said Norman.

"Okay, will you come back and see me again?" asked Melinda. "Yeah, I'll come back after school." said Norman. When they heard him coming, they quickly ran off. When Norman open the door and came out and shut it.

He quickly fell back on it, and put his hand over his chest. "Why are my hands sweaty, and why is my heart beating fast?" he asked himself.

******Well that's chapter 5, leave reviews, questions, comments, and concerns, thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Good friends**

A few days went by, and Norman and Melinda soon became very good friends. Norman visited her at the facility, everyday and they talked more about their gifts, and Melinda introduced him to her grandfather.

One day, while Norman was at school, Dr. Talbot had made arrangements for Melinda to go there, under the supervision of him. "All right, Melinda, time to go." said Dr. Talbot.

"Coming." said Melinda, she grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and walked out to the ambulance, which is how Melinda would be getting to and from there.

While Melinda was on her way, Norman was in the auditorium rehearsing his school's play about the witch's curse.

While Salma was complaining about her costume, Norman couldn't get Melinda out of his head. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he asked in his mind.

Suddenly his vision of Melinda was replaced by his surroundings turning into something else. He looked at Alvin's gang, and before his very eyes they changed into adults who looked like they were from the 1700s.

"Norman." said Miss Henscher. "Wha, oh sorry, Miss Henscher." said Norman. A few of the kids snickered at him. "Excuse me, Miss Henscher?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"Yes?" she asked. "Would you mind if they had a small audience?" asked Dr. Talbot. "Of coarse, not." she said. "Come on in, Melinda." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda skipped in, and plopped down into a seat. When she saw Norman she waved to him and smiled. Norman gave a nervous smile, and waved back a little.

"All right from the top." said Miss Henscher. As the play went on, Norman felt his stomach turn, his heart started beating, and he started to get really sweaty.

"I-it w-was soon discovered t-that a w-witch was a-among them." Norman stuttered. A few students laughed at his stuttering. Soon, the class took a few minutes break.

Norman went down to Melinda and Melinda went up to Norman. Then the two started talking, which most of the students were shocked to see.

Then Alvin decided to do something about it. "And so you just had like a vision?" asked Melinda. "I know it's weird." said Norman. "Now that you mention it, I had a strange vision in the hallway." said Melinda.

But just when Melinda finished Alvin made his move. "Hey, Melinda what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with a freak like Norman." said Alvin shoving Norman away from Melinda.

Melinda scowled she may not have been to school in a while, but she knew a bully when she saw one. "Norman, not a freak. And even if he was I like this freak." said Melinda strongly.

Then the last bell rang, and Melinda and Norman walked out together, leaving everyone inside with surprised looks on their faces.

**That's chapter 6, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mr. Prenderghast's Warning**

After school was out, Dr. Talbot let Melinda take a walk with Norman. "You know Norman ever since I met you I don't feel quite so alone, anymore." said Melinda.

"I feel the same way to Melinda." said Norman. They were walking past the Blithe Hollow Witch statue, when they heard a psst. "Who was that?" asked Melinda.

Then Mr. Prenderghast poked his head out from behind the statue. "You two know who I am?" he asked. "I've seen you around the facility." said Melinda. "And I know you, but I'm not supposed to talk you." said Norman backing away.

"You know why, because I can see ghosts. Just like the two of you." he said. "You can?" asked Melinda. "I bet no one's told you guys about the witch's curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Well we're learning about it in school." said Norman. "Well listen you two the curse is real, and you two have use your..." Suddenly Mr. Prenderghast started to wheeze, then he quickly ran off.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, people do say he's crazy. And anyway, Melinda I told Dr. Talbot I'd have you back soon. But I wanted to give you this." said Norman.

He held out string that had a toy zombie head on it. "What's this?" asked Melinda. "Well, the head was part of one of my favorite zombie action figures. But the head popped off, and I though it'd be a good for a necklace.

"Really?" asked Melinda. "You it's just a little gift to say thanks for being my friend." said Norman. "Oh, Norman thank you, I'll treasure it always." said Melinda, she put it on, and hugged him.

At first Norman was surprised by the hug, but slowly hugged her back. "Thanks for being my friend too." she said quietly.

**Well that's chapter 7, sorry if it's short, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are we Weird?**

At Mr. Prenderghast's house he was wheezing on his desk. "Stupid heart problem, if those two don't know how to stop the curse it's going to be to..." Then he fell to the floor.

His ghosts floated out of his body and into the air. "Aw nuts, I've kicked the bucket." he said. Meanwhile the middle school was doing their play. The kids had just finished singing "Season of the Witch".

Norman stood up there beside Melinda who was given the part of narrator #2. "I curse, you all with a terrible curse. May you rise from your graves as the living dead." said Salma.

All the kids pretended to choke and die, and got up and chanted, "Kill the witch, kill the witch." Suddenly something got Melinda's eye. "Norman look." she said. They both looked up and saw an owl.

It flew down, and landed on Neil's head. The two stared at the owl. Neil looked at them. "What, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Suddenly their surroundings started to disintegrate.

"Oh no, not again." they said. They looked around and realized they weren't in the school anymore, but in a scary looking forest. "What's happening, Norman?" asked Melinda.

"I don't know." said Norman. "Witch, witch we know you're here." called a man. The two backed up, but Norman accidentally stepped on a twig. "Witch!" another man called.

"Run." said Norman. He grabbed Melinda's hand and the two started running. The two continued running when they stopped for a second. Suddenly tree branches grabbed them.

They yelled in terror. "The dead are coming." said the one tree. And all the trees kept chanting "The dead are coming, the dead are coming, the dead are coming." The two looked back at the tree which suddenly had Neil's face.

"You guys all right?" he asked. The two then screamed at the top of their lungs. "The dead are coming!" they yelled in union. And the both ran off the stage and landed on the floor.

"Norman." said Sandra. "Melinda." said Belinda. "Did they say the dead are coming?" asked a man. "No, no of course not." said Perry. "There, the trees told us." said Melinda.

Soon everyone was laughing at them, both of their faces burned with humiliation. After that Norman's parents took him home, and Melinda's parents rode with her back to the mental facility.

"I can't believe it, it's one thing to act like a mental case at home but in public." said Perry. "All this stuff about ghosts, and zombie, and what is it now?" he said.

"I think it's trees, dear." said Sandra. "You're grounded, Norman, and they'll be no more talking to ghosts." said Perry as he got out of the car. "This is ridicules. I didn't ask to be born this way." said Norman.

"You father's just scared that's all." said Sandra. "He's my dad, he shouldn't be scared of me." said Norman. He dragged himself upstairs, and fell stomach down on his bed.

Suddenly his grandma appeared at his side. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. "I can't talk to you anymore. And it's now official. Everyone even my family thinks I'm weird." said Norman.

Norman felt his Grandma sit on the bed, and place her hand on his back. "Well, to me Norman you're not weird." said Grandma. Norman mustered up the courage to smile at her.

Meanwhile at the mental facility Melinda had a CAT SCAN, MRI, and physiological testing. While she waited in her room, Dr. Talbot talked to her parents. "I'm very sorry, but all of Melinda's tests are still normal." he said.

"She just blurted out the dead are coming and says trees told her. And you still can't find anything wrong?" said Ryan. "The only thing I can think of to help Melinda is that she remains here, for the rest of her life." said Dr. Talbot.

"Stay here, you mean she'll probably be strapped to a bed for the rest of her life. And treated like a psycho?" asked Belinda. "Melinda's not going to be strapped to a bed. She'll just remain here." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda had heard everything Dr. Talbot said, and buried her face in her pillow crying. "Linda, Linda. Why the tears?" asked Grandpa. "I'm going to stay here, Grandpa. I'll never see my mom and dad again. And I'll never see Norman again. I'm just a big weirdo, you don't think I'm weird do you?" asked Melinda.

"Yes. But here's a tip, the best kind of people are weird." said Grandpa rubbing his hand through Melinda's hair, she smiled lightly at him.

**Chapter 8's done, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Job to do**

The next day was a nightmare for Norman he was teased and ridiculed even more than usual. He went into the boys' bathroom, and stayed there in the stall. While he was in the bathroom, he thought of Melinda.

He wished she was with him (**NOT IN THE BATHROOM!**). He missed her. Her smile, her laugh, and he didn't just like her because she could see dead people too, he liked her because she understood him.

But maybe he liked her more than he realized. Suddenly he saw the toilet paper moving by itself, then the top popped off, and the toilet paper flew up and onto the floor.

The the tiles behind him started to move, the water in the toilet started to spill out, and the toilet seat went up and down, and the stall walls banged in and out.

Norman quickly got up on top of the toilet, and the seat began to go up. He looked down and saw Mr. Prenderghast's ghost face. "You died?" he asked. "Yep, I got unfinished business." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"(Groans), couldn't you use another stall?" asked Norman. "I've got to pass on my duty to another, and that's you." said Mr. Prenderghast. "Me, no, no, no, you must be mistaken." said Norman.

"No I'm not. I've been holding back the witch's curse for years. But now I'm dead it has to be you." "But I don't know what any of it means." "It means the past is coming back to haunt you."

Suddenly Norman wasn't in the bathroom anymore he was the forest he saw the night of the play. "Time is running out. The anniversary of the witch's death is tonight. Her ghost is going to wake up, and when she does she'll raise the dead."

He flew down into the ground, and toilet paper zombies rose up. "You've got to keep her in her grave." "But, but I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to stop it?" asked Norman, as toilet paper wrapped around him.

Everything went back to normal and he was back in the bathroom. "You and Melinda are the only ones who can talk to the dead, get her help, and read from the book at the spot where the witch was buried, before the sun goes down." said Norman.

"But this is crazy. I can't do this." said Norman. "Well you want to see Melinda again don't you?" asked Mr. Prenderghast. "What?" asked Norman. "She's going to be put in the critical care unit of the mental facility, only her family will be able to see her." he explained.

Norman couldn't believe it, he could probably never see Melinda again. "If you get her out and stop the curse, it'll probably prove she's not mentally ill. Now promise me you'll do it." said Mr. Prenderghast.

Norman took a deep breath and said, "I promise." said Norman. "Great, I'm free, I'm moving on." he cried. Then he exploded, and the lights broke, and the stall door flew off its hinges.

Norman looked in front of him and saw Alvin on the floor staring at him. "Yeah, you might want to give that a few minutes." said Norman, he flushed the toilet and ran out.

**That's chapter 9, leave reviews, questions, comments, or concerns**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Break Out.**

When he was out of the bathroom, he tried to figure out what to do. He had to get Melinda out, get the book from Mr. Prenderghast's house, and read it at the witch's grave.

But first how was he going to break Melinda out of a mental facility? Then he remembered something, Neil had told him that his dad was a janitor at the facility and had keys for all the rooms.

When school was over he went to Neil to ask for help. "So, you need my Dad's keys to get into the mental facility,and break Melinda out, because you need her help to stop the witch's curse?" asked Neil.

"Well, yeah." said Norman. "Well of course, I'll help come on." said Neil. They went to his house and Neil gave Norman the keys. "I'll give them back as soon I can." said Norman.

He ran home, and up to his room, and waited 'till his parents left for dinner, because he supposed to be grounded. "I don't think we should be leaving him." said Perry. "Perry, you said you'd take me to a dinner that someone else microwaved." said Sandra fixing herself up.

"He's probably up there fiddling with his Ouija or his orb." said Perry as they left. Norman made sure they were gone when he snuck out. "Yeah, I'm geek patrol, tonight's going to be a total bore." said Courtney on her phone as she painted her toes.

She messed up on one of them when she heard the door slam. "(Groans), Norman, you better not be sneaking!" she cried. But Norman was already on his bike peddling towards the mental facility.

Once he got there he had his plan in action. He quietly snuck in and dressed himself in a doctor's outfit, and made his way to the critical care unit. Once he found Melinda's room, he used a the key to open it.

"Who are you?" asked Melinda. Norman then took off the mask. "Norman." she said happily, she hugged him, and he hugged her back. "I thought I'd never see you again." said Melinda.

"I'm happy to see you too, but I need to get you out of here." said Norman. "Why?" asked Melinda. "I'll explain later." said Norman. Then he pulled down the fire alarm and everyone was leaving.

"Come on." he said. Through the crowd Norman and Melinda snuck out of the facility and Norman and Melinda hopped on his bike and rode towards the woods.

**That's chapter 10, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Zombies! **

"So, Mr. Prenderghast's ghost told you that we have to stop the curse because we're to only ones who can talk to the dead?" asked Melinda, holding her arms around Norman's waist as he drove his bike.

"Yeah, believe me, I was creeped out too, but we have to do this. It's out duty." said Norman. "I believe it." said Melinda. As they rode they saw Alvin dancing lamely to show off to some girls.

The drove right past him making him fall. When he looked up and saw the two heading into the woods, we scowled at them. Soon the two had made it to the house of the late Mr. Prenderghast.

They slowly walked up, opened the door, and went inside. They saw that it was really dark, and the place was cluttered. "Norman, this is a little scary." said Melinda.

"Here, you can hold my hand, if you want." said Norman holding his hand out, and holding his cell phone in the other. "Thanks." said Melinda slowly grabbing his hand.

The two made their way through the hall and saw the door to the study. The walked in and saw the body of Mr. Prenderghast. "Whoa, so that's a dead body." said Melinda

"Wait here." said Norman, as he carefully walked across him, and picked up the book from the shelf. "Let's go." said Norman. The two made their way to the old cemetary.

"We better hurry, the sun's almost down." said Melinda. After walking to the creepy graves they found the graves of the seven victims of the witch's curse.

"We read from the book and stop the curse." said Norman. The two opened the book, and Norman started to read. "Once upon a time, in a far off land there lived a king and a queen in a magnificent castle?" asked Norman.

"Norman these are fairy tales." said Melinda. Suddenly the book was taken out of Norman's hands. "Ooh, what you got there, geekula?" asked Alvin. "No, give it back." said Norman.

"Well this is a sight worth seeing. The freak show on a date with his little freak of a girlfriend." said Alvin. "Hey, you can call me a freak, but no one calls Melinda a freak." said Norman.

Melinda was both surprised and touched. Soon the sun went down. "Uh oh." said Norman and Melinda. "Dang straight uh oh, you two are in for such a..." said Alvin, he stopped when he turned around to see strange purple clouds forming in the sky.

"Uh oh." he said. The three saw the clouds turn into the face of a witch. "What is that?" asked Alvin. "It's the witch." said Melinda. Suddenly green-like hands formed in the sky and flew down to the ground into the graves.

Melinda whimpered and grabbed Norman's arm, he kind of liked it. Suddenly they heard rumbling beneath the ground. The a green hand poked through the ground!

All around them, zombies popped up from the ground. The final zombie that popped up was the judge himself. Norman took the book from Alvin and tried to read it, but it didn't work.

"Stop, you must stop." the judge said. Soon they were running for their lives.

**Well that's chapter 11, please review**


	12. Introduced to the Situation

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Norman meets Melinda**

As Dr. Talbot showed Norman to Melinda's room. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Norman." said Dr. Talbot. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Melinda.

Dr. Talbot opened the door. "Melinda, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he said. Melinda came out from behind the curtain, and stood with her hands behind her back.

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda looked like a girl version of him. She had long brown hair as dark as his and went down to her back. She wore a dress that was exactly the same as his shirt. And she had deep bright emerald-green eyes.

To Norman, Melinda was maybe the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "This is Norman. He's here on a field trip with his class, and I hope you don't mind I told him about your...ability, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Talbot. "Really?" asked Melinda.

"Y-y-yeah." said Norman rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." said Dr. Talbot opening the door. "And absolutely no "funny" business." he said before leaving.

"Hi Norman, it's very nice to meet you." said Melinda offering her hand to him. "Yeah, i-it's nice to meet you to, M-Melinda." said Norman slowly taking Melinda's hand and shaking it.

Then the two started to talk. "So why'd you want to meet me?" asked Melinda. "Well, I heard you could see ghosts. And I wanted to meet you because, I can see them too." explained.

"Really, are you sick too?" asked Melinda. "What?" asked Norman. "Well I can only see ghosts because I'm mentally ill, that's why I'm here. And when they find out what's wrong with me, I can go home." she explained.

"Uh, right, you see I'm not sick or anything I just see them." said Norman. "It must be hard, being around people who don't understand you." said Melinda. "It's rough. But I can handle it." said Norman.

When the kids came back, Alvin, Nick, and Reggie heard Norman talking with Melinda, and they listened through the door. "So I really got to get back to my class." said Norman.

"Okay, will you come back and see me again?" asked Melinda. "Yeah, I'll come back after school." said Norman. When they heard him coming, they quickly ran off. When Norman open the door and came out and shut it.

He quickly fell back on it, and put his hand over his chest. "Why are my hands sweaty, and why is my heart beating fast?" he asked himself.

******Well that's chapter 5, leave reviews, questions, comments, and concerns, thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Good friends**

A few days went by, and Norman and Melinda soon became very good friends. Norman visited her at the facility, everyday and they talked more about their gifts, and Melinda introduced him to her grandfather.

One day, while Norman was at school, Dr. Talbot had made arrangements for Melinda to go there, under the supervision of him. "All right, Melinda, time to go." said Dr. Talbot.

"Coming." said Melinda, she grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and walked out to the ambulance, which is how Melinda would be getting to and from there.

While Melinda was on her way, Norman was in the auditorium rehearsing his school's play about the witch's curse.

While Salma was complaining about her costume, Norman couldn't get Melinda out of his head. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he asked in his mind.

Suddenly his vision of Melinda was replaced by his surroundings turning into something else. He looked at Alvin's gang, and before his very eyes they changed into adults who looked like they were from the 1700s.

"Norman." said Miss Henscher. "Wha, oh sorry, Miss Henscher." said Norman. A few of the kids snickered at him. "Excuse me, Miss Henscher?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"Yes?" she asked. "Would you mind if they had a small audience?" asked Dr. Talbot. "Of coarse, not." she said. "Come on in, Melinda." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda skipped in, and plopped down into a seat. When she saw Norman she waved to him and smiled. Norman gave a nervous smile, and waved back a little.

"All right from the top." said Miss Henscher. As the play went on, Norman felt his stomach turn, his heart started beating, and he started to get really sweaty.

"I-it w-was soon discovered t-that a w-witch was a-among them." Norman stuttered. A few students laughed at his stuttering. Soon, the class took a few minutes break.

Norman went down to Melinda and Melinda went up to Norman. Then the two started talking, which most of the students were shocked to see.

Then Alvin decided to do something about it. "And so you just had like a vision?" asked Melinda. "I know it's weird." said Norman. "Now that you mention it, I had a strange vision in the hallway." said Melinda.

But just when Melinda finished Alvin made his move. "Hey, Melinda what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with a freak like Norman." said Alvin shoving Norman away from Melinda.

Melinda scowled she may not have been to school in a while, but she knew a bully when she saw one. "Norman, not a freak. And even if he was I like this freak." said Melinda strongly.

Then the last bell rang, and Melinda and Norman walked out together, leaving everyone inside with surprised looks on their faces.

**That's chapter 6, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mr. Prenderghast's Warning**

After school was out, Dr. Talbot let Melinda take a walk with Norman. "You know Norman ever since I met you I don't feel quite so alone, anymore." said Melinda.

"I feel the same way to Melinda." said Norman. They were walking past the Blithe Hollow Witch statue, when they heard a psst. "Who was that?" asked Melinda.

Then Mr. Prenderghast poked his head out from behind the statue. "You two know who I am?" he asked. "I've seen you around the facility." said Melinda. "And I know you, but I'm not supposed to talk you." said Norman backing away.

"You know why, because I can see ghosts. Just like the two of you." he said. "You can?" asked Melinda. "I bet no one's told you guys about the witch's curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Well we're learning about it in school." said Norman. "Well listen you two the curse is real, and you two have use your..." Suddenly Mr. Prenderghast started to wheeze, then he quickly ran off.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, people do say he's crazy. And anyway, Melinda I told Dr. Talbot I'd have you back soon. But I wanted to give you this." said Norman.

He held out string that had a toy zombie head on it. "What's this?" asked Melinda. "Well, the head was part of one of my favorite zombie action figures. But the head popped off, and I though it'd be a good for a necklace.

"Really?" asked Melinda. "You it's just a little gift to say thanks for being my friend." said Norman. "Oh, Norman thank you, I'll treasure it always." said Melinda, she put it on, and hugged him.

At first Norman was surprised by the hug, but slowly hugged her back. "Thanks for being my friend too." she said quietly.

**Well that's chapter 7, sorry if it's short, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are we Weird?**

At Mr. Prenderghast's house he was wheezing on his desk. "Stupid heart problem, if those two don't know how to stop the curse it's going to be to..." Then he fell to the floor.

His ghosts floated out of his body and into the air. "Aw nuts, I've kicked the bucket." he said. Meanwhile the middle school was doing their play. The kids had just finished singing "Season of the Witch".

Norman stood up there beside Melinda who was given the part of narrator #2. "I curse, you all with a terrible curse. May you rise from your graves as the living dead." said Salma.

All the kids pretended to choke and die, and got up and chanted, "Kill the witch, kill the witch." Suddenly something got Melinda's eye. "Norman look." she said. They both looked up and saw an owl.

It flew down, and landed on Neil's head. The two stared at the owl. Neil looked at them. "What, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Suddenly their surroundings started to disintegrate.

"Oh no, not again." they said. They looked around and realized they weren't in the school anymore, but in a scary looking forest. "What's happening, Norman?" asked Melinda.

"I don't know." said Norman. "Witch, witch we know you're here." called a man. The two backed up, but Norman accidentally stepped on a twig. "Witch!" another man called.

"Run." said Norman. He grabbed Melinda's hand and the two started running. The two continued running when they stopped for a second. Suddenly tree branches grabbed them.

They yelled in terror. "The dead are coming." said the one tree. And all the trees kept chanting "The dead are coming, the dead are coming, the dead are coming." The two looked back at the tree which suddenly had Neil's face.

"You guys all right?" he asked. The two then screamed at the top of their lungs. "The dead are coming!" they yelled in union. And the both ran off the stage and landed on the floor.

"Norman." said Sandra. "Melinda." said Belinda. "Did they say the dead are coming?" asked a man. "No, no of course not." said Perry. "There, the trees told us." said Melinda.

Soon everyone was laughing at them, both of their faces burned with humiliation. After that Norman's parents took him home, and Melinda's parents rode with her back to the mental facility.

"I can't believe it, it's one thing to act like a mental case at home but in public." said Perry. "All this stuff about ghosts, and zombie, and what is it now?" he said.

"I think it's trees, dear." said Sandra. "You're grounded, Norman, and they'll be no more talking to ghosts." said Perry as he got out of the car. "This is ridicules. I didn't ask to be born this way." said Norman.

"You father's just scared that's all." said Sandra. "He's my dad, he shouldn't be scared of me." said Norman. He dragged himself upstairs, and fell stomach down on his bed.

Suddenly his grandma appeared at his side. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. "I can't talk to you anymore. And it's now official. Everyone even my family thinks I'm weird." said Norman.

Norman felt his Grandma sit on the bed, and place her hand on his back. "Well, to me Norman you're not weird." said Grandma. Norman mustered up the courage to smile at her.

Meanwhile at the mental facility Melinda had a CAT SCAN, MRI, and physiological testing. While she waited in her room, Dr. Talbot talked to her parents. "I'm very sorry, but all of Melinda's tests are still normal." he said.

"She just blurted out the dead are coming and says trees told her. And you still can't find anything wrong?" said Ryan. "The only thing I can think of to help Melinda is that she remains here, for the rest of her life." said Dr. Talbot.

"Stay here, you mean she'll probably be strapped to a bed for the rest of her life. And treated like a psycho?" asked Belinda. "Melinda's not going to be strapped to a bed. She'll just remain here." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda had heard everything Dr. Talbot said, and buried her face in her pillow crying. "Linda, Linda. Why the tears?" asked Grandpa. "I'm going to stay here, Grandpa. I'll never see my mom and dad again. And I'll never see Norman again. I'm just a big weirdo, you don't think I'm weird do you?" asked Melinda.

"Yes. But here's a tip, the best kind of people are weird." said Grandpa rubbing his hand through Melinda's hair, she smiled lightly at him.

**Chapter 8's done, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Job to do**

The next day was a nightmare for Norman he was teased and ridiculed even more than usual. He went into the boys' bathroom, and stayed there in the stall. While he was in the bathroom, he thought of Melinda.

He wished she was with him (**NOT IN THE BATHROOM!**). He missed her. Her smile, her laugh, and he didn't just like her because she could see dead people too, he liked her because she understood him.

But maybe he liked her more than he realized. Suddenly he saw the toilet paper moving by itself, then the top popped off, and the toilet paper flew up and onto the floor.

The the tiles behind him started to move, the water in the toilet started to spill out, and the toilet seat went up and down, and the stall walls banged in and out.

Norman quickly got up on top of the toilet, and the seat began to go up. He looked down and saw Mr. Prenderghast's ghost face. "You died?" he asked. "Yep, I got unfinished business." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"(Groans), couldn't you use another stall?" asked Norman. "I've got to pass on my duty to another, and that's you." said Mr. Prenderghast. "Me, no, no, no, you must be mistaken." said Norman.

"No I'm not. I've been holding back the witch's curse for years. But now I'm dead it has to be you." "But I don't know what any of it means." "It means the past is coming back to haunt you."

Suddenly Norman wasn't in the bathroom anymore he was the forest he saw the night of the play. "Time is running out. The anniversary of the witch's death is tonight. Her ghost is going to wake up, and when she does she'll raise the dead."

He flew down into the ground, and toilet paper zombies rose up. "You've got to keep her in her grave." "But, but I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to stop it?" asked Norman, as toilet paper wrapped around him.

Everything went back to normal and he was back in the bathroom. "You and Melinda are the only ones who can talk to the dead, get her help, and read from the book at the spot where the witch was buried, before the sun goes down." said Norman.

"But this is crazy. I can't do this." said Norman. "Well you want to see Melinda again don't you?" asked Mr. Prenderghast. "What?" asked Norman. "She's going to be put in the critical care unit of the mental facility, only her family will be able to see her." he explained.

Norman couldn't believe it, he could probably never see Melinda again. "If you get her out and stop the curse, it'll probably prove she's not mentally ill. Now promise me you'll do it." said Mr. Prenderghast.

Norman took a deep breath and said, "I promise." said Norman. "Great, I'm free, I'm moving on." he cried. Then he exploded, and the lights broke, and the stall door flew off its hinges.

Norman looked in front of him and saw Alvin on the floor staring at him. "Yeah, you might want to give that a few minutes." said Norman, he flushed the toilet and ran out.

**That's chapter 9, leave reviews, questions, comments, or concerns**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Break Out.**

When he was out of the bathroom, he tried to figure out what to do. He had to get Melinda out, get the book from Mr. Prenderghast's house, and read it at the witch's grave.

But first how was he going to break Melinda out of a mental facility? Then he remembered something, Neil had told him that his dad was a janitor at the facility and had keys for all the rooms.

When school was over he went to Neil to ask for help. "So, you need my Dad's keys to get into the mental facility,and break Melinda out, because you need her help to stop the witch's curse?" asked Neil.

"Well, yeah." said Norman. "Well of course, I'll help come on." said Neil. They went to his house and Neil gave Norman the keys. "I'll give them back as soon I can." said Norman.

He ran home, and up to his room, and waited 'till his parents left for dinner, because he supposed to be grounded. "I don't think we should be leaving him." said Perry. "Perry, you said you'd take me to a dinner that someone else microwaved." said Sandra fixing herself up.

"He's probably up there fiddling with his Ouija or his orb." said Perry as they left. Norman made sure they were gone when he snuck out. "Yeah, I'm geek patrol, tonight's going to be a total bore." said Courtney on her phone as she painted her toes.

She messed up on one of them when she heard the door slam. "(Groans), Norman, you better not be sneaking!" she cried. But Norman was already on his bike peddling towards the mental facility.

Once he got there he had his plan in action. He quietly snuck in and dressed himself in a doctor's outfit, and made his way to the critical care unit. Once he found Melinda's room, he used a the key to open it.

"Who are you?" asked Melinda. Norman then took off the mask. "Norman." she said happily, she hugged him, and he hugged her back. "I thought I'd never see you again." said Melinda.

"I'm happy to see you too, but I need to get you out of here." said Norman. "Why?" asked Melinda. "I'll explain later." said Norman. Then he pulled down the fire alarm and everyone was leaving.

"Come on." he said. Through the crowd Norman and Melinda snuck out of the facility and Norman and Melinda hopped on his bike and rode towards the woods.

**That's chapter 10, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Zombies! **

"So, Mr. Prenderghast's ghost told you that we have to stop the curse because we're to only ones who can talk to the dead?" asked Melinda, holding her arms around Norman's waist as he drove his bike.

"Yeah, believe me, I was creeped out too, but we have to do this. It's out duty." said Norman. "I believe it." said Melinda. As they rode they saw Alvin dancing lamely to show off to some girls.

The drove right past him making him fall. When he looked up and saw the two heading into the woods, we scowled at them. Soon the two had made it to the house of the late Mr. Prenderghast.

They slowly walked up, opened the door, and went inside. They saw that it was really dark, and the place was cluttered. "Norman, this is a little scary." said Melinda.

"Here, you can hold my hand, if you want." said Norman holding his hand out, and holding his cell phone in the other. "Thanks." said Melinda slowly grabbing his hand.

The two made their way through the hall and saw the door to the study. The walked in and saw the body of Mr. Prenderghast. "Whoa, so that's a dead body." said Melinda

"Wait here." said Norman, as he carefully walked across him, and picked up the book from the shelf. "Let's go." said Norman. The two made their way to the old cemetary.

"We better hurry, the sun's almost down." said Melinda. After walking to the creepy graves they found the graves of the seven victims of the witch's curse.

"We read from the book and stop the curse." said Norman. The two opened the book, and Norman started to read. "Once upon a time, in a far off land there lived a king and a queen in a magnificent castle?" asked Norman.

"Norman these are fairy tales." said Melinda. Suddenly the book was taken out of Norman's hands. "Ooh, what you got there, geekula?" asked Alvin. "No, give it back." said Norman.

"Well this is a sight worth seeing. The freak show on a date with his little freak of a girlfriend." said Alvin. "Hey, you can call me a freak, but no one calls Melinda a freak." said Norman.

Melinda was both surprised and touched. Soon the sun went down. "Uh oh." said Norman and Melinda. "Dang straight uh oh, you two are in for such a..." said Alvin, he stopped when he turned around to see strange purple clouds forming in the sky.

"Uh oh." he said. The three saw the clouds turn into the face of a witch. "What is that?" asked Alvin. "It's the witch." said Melinda. Suddenly green-like hands formed in the sky and flew down to the ground into the graves.

Melinda whimpered and grabbed Norman's arm, he kind of liked it. Suddenly they heard rumbling beneath the ground. The a green hand poked through the ground!

All around them, zombies popped up from the ground. The final zombie that popped up was the judge himself. Norman took the book from Alvin and tried to read it, but it didn't work.

"Stop, you must stop." the judge said. Soon they were running for their lives.

**Well that's chapter 11, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Introduced to the situation**

While all that was happening, Courtney had went to Neil's house to see if Norman was there. She rang the doorbell, but Neil was busy freeze framing his mom's aerobics DVD.

"Come on, I know you're in there." said Courtney. Neil's older brother Mitch opened the door just in a towel and shower cap. "Uh, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, is Neil here?" asked Courtney seductively. "Hey, Neil, there's a girl here to see you." called Mitch. Neil poked his head out of the living room. "Hey, little guy, do you know where Norman is?" asked Courtney.

"Well the last time I saw him, he said he had to go get Melinda and go to the cemetary." said Neil. "What who's Melinda and cemetary?" asked Courtney. Neil said he had a lot to explain, so he and Mitch decided to go with Courtney to find Norman.

Meanwhile security was looking around the mental facility. "Dr. Talbot, we still can't find Melinda." said one of the guards. "Oh, she must of gotten out during the fire drill, let's check the cameras." said Dr. Talbot.

Up in the camera room, they observed the footage, and saw that Norman and Melinda snuck out together. "Kids, I better get her parents on the phone, and tell them she got out." said Dr. Talbot.

Meanwhile back in the forest the three had managed to take shelter at Mr. Prenderghast's house. "Are they going to eat our brains?" asked Alvin. "I think you'll be safe." said Norman. The two ran into the study confused about why it did work.

"Norman why didn't it work?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, we did what Mr. Prenderghast said." said Norman. Then looked at the pictures, while Melinda listened to annoying babbling of Alvin.

"Wait, seven victims, seven graves. The witch's grave, she wasn't buried there." said Norman. "Well that explains it." said Melinda. Suddenly they heard the zombies coming in.

"Hide." said Norman. Alvin hid behind some boards, while Norman and Melinda dove under the table. While under there they heard the zombie's finger dragging against the wall, heard their moaning, and saw their feet staggering along the floor.

Melinda moved in a little closer, and soon her cheek was squished up against Norman's. Norman smiled nervously, and turned red a little. Melinda smiled, but their moment was interrupted when a zombie's ear fell to the floor.

The hand of the zombie then started to get it. Norman carefully slid the ear into the zombie's reach. "Whew." whispered Melinda. Suddenly they heard Alvin scream.

He ran out of the study and towards the front door. The two attempted to run after him, but ran into the zombie of the judge. He reached out and grabbed Norman's jacket right off his body, but the two got away.

While those three fled from the zombies, Courtney, Neil, and Mitch were in Mitch's van looking for Norman. Neil was getting bored to death listening to Courtney trying to sweet talk to his brother.

"Whoa, look at that sky." said Mitch noticing the purple swirling clouds. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Neil. The three were running right towards them. Mitch quickly turned, missing them, but he also hit a zombie.

"Everyone all right?" asked Mitch. "No." Courtney and Neil said together. Mitch got out of the car, to see if the "person" he hit was okay. He examined him, and held him up, but the rest of his body fell off.

"Is he okay?" asked Courtney. "Uh, not exactly." said Mitch. The zombie then moaned, and Mitch screamed, and kicked the head away. Then he ran back to the van.

"Did you see that?" he asked. "I can't believe it." said Courtney. "Neither can I, I kicked that thing like a 100 yards." said Mitch.

"Umm, we may want to start driving now." said Norman. "Yeah." said Alvin and Melinda. "Uh, who are you, and you?" asked Courtney. "I'm Melinda." said Melinda.

"And I'm Alvin, and just so you know I totally saved your brother's life." said Alvin, trying to flirt with Courtney. "Drive." said Norman, as he saw the zombies getting closer.

Mitch hit the gas, and the van drove off, not knowing that the judge had hooked on.

**Chapter 12's finished please leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews**


	13. The True Witch

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Norman meets Melinda**

As Dr. Talbot showed Norman to Melinda's room. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Norman." said Dr. Talbot. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Melinda.

Dr. Talbot opened the door. "Melinda, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he said. Melinda came out from behind the curtain, and stood with her hands behind her back.

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda looked like a girl version of him. She had long brown hair as dark as his and went down to her back. She wore a dress that was exactly the same as his shirt. And she had deep bright emerald-green eyes.

To Norman, Melinda was maybe the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "This is Norman. He's here on a field trip with his class, and I hope you don't mind I told him about your...ability, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Talbot. "Really?" asked Melinda.

"Y-y-yeah." said Norman rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." said Dr. Talbot opening the door. "And absolutely no "funny" business." he said before leaving.

"Hi Norman, it's very nice to meet you." said Melinda offering her hand to him. "Yeah, i-it's nice to meet you to, M-Melinda." said Norman slowly taking Melinda's hand and shaking it.

Then the two started to talk. "So why'd you want to meet me?" asked Melinda. "Well, I heard you could see ghosts. And I wanted to meet you because, I can see them too." explained.

"Really, are you sick too?" asked Melinda. "What?" asked Norman. "Well I can only see ghosts because I'm mentally ill, that's why I'm here. And when they find out what's wrong with me, I can go home." she explained.

"Uh, right, you see I'm not sick or anything I just see them." said Norman. "It must be hard, being around people who don't understand you." said Melinda. "It's rough. But I can handle it." said Norman.

When the kids came back, Alvin, Nick, and Reggie heard Norman talking with Melinda, and they listened through the door. "So I really got to get back to my class." said Norman.

"Okay, will you come back and see me again?" asked Melinda. "Yeah, I'll come back after school." said Norman. When they heard him coming, they quickly ran off. When Norman open the door and came out and shut it.

He quickly fell back on it, and put his hand over his chest. "Why are my hands sweaty, and why is my heart beating fast?" he asked himself.

******Well that's chapter 5, leave reviews, questions, comments, and concerns, thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Good friends**

A few days went by, and Norman and Melinda soon became very good friends. Norman visited her at the facility, everyday and they talked more about their gifts, and Melinda introduced him to her grandfather.

One day, while Norman was at school, Dr. Talbot had made arrangements for Melinda to go there, under the supervision of him. "All right, Melinda, time to go." said Dr. Talbot.

"Coming." said Melinda, she grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and walked out to the ambulance, which is how Melinda would be getting to and from there.

While Melinda was on her way, Norman was in the auditorium rehearsing his school's play about the witch's curse.

While Salma was complaining about her costume, Norman couldn't get Melinda out of his head. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he asked in his mind.

Suddenly his vision of Melinda was replaced by his surroundings turning into something else. He looked at Alvin's gang, and before his very eyes they changed into adults who looked like they were from the 1700s.

"Norman." said Miss Henscher. "Wha, oh sorry, Miss Henscher." said Norman. A few of the kids snickered at him. "Excuse me, Miss Henscher?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"Yes?" she asked. "Would you mind if they had a small audience?" asked Dr. Talbot. "Of coarse, not." she said. "Come on in, Melinda." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda skipped in, and plopped down into a seat. When she saw Norman she waved to him and smiled. Norman gave a nervous smile, and waved back a little.

"All right from the top." said Miss Henscher. As the play went on, Norman felt his stomach turn, his heart started beating, and he started to get really sweaty.

"I-it w-was soon discovered t-that a w-witch was a-among them." Norman stuttered. A few students laughed at his stuttering. Soon, the class took a few minutes break.

Norman went down to Melinda and Melinda went up to Norman. Then the two started talking, which most of the students were shocked to see.

Then Alvin decided to do something about it. "And so you just had like a vision?" asked Melinda. "I know it's weird." said Norman. "Now that you mention it, I had a strange vision in the hallway." said Melinda.

But just when Melinda finished Alvin made his move. "Hey, Melinda what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with a freak like Norman." said Alvin shoving Norman away from Melinda.

Melinda scowled she may not have been to school in a while, but she knew a bully when she saw one. "Norman, not a freak. And even if he was I like this freak." said Melinda strongly.

Then the last bell rang, and Melinda and Norman walked out together, leaving everyone inside with surprised looks on their faces.

**That's chapter 6, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mr. Prenderghast's Warning**

After school was out, Dr. Talbot let Melinda take a walk with Norman. "You know Norman ever since I met you I don't feel quite so alone, anymore." said Melinda.

"I feel the same way to Melinda." said Norman. They were walking past the Blithe Hollow Witch statue, when they heard a psst. "Who was that?" asked Melinda.

Then Mr. Prenderghast poked his head out from behind the statue. "You two know who I am?" he asked. "I've seen you around the facility." said Melinda. "And I know you, but I'm not supposed to talk you." said Norman backing away.

"You know why, because I can see ghosts. Just like the two of you." he said. "You can?" asked Melinda. "I bet no one's told you guys about the witch's curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Well we're learning about it in school." said Norman. "Well listen you two the curse is real, and you two have use your..." Suddenly Mr. Prenderghast started to wheeze, then he quickly ran off.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, people do say he's crazy. And anyway, Melinda I told Dr. Talbot I'd have you back soon. But I wanted to give you this." said Norman.

He held out string that had a toy zombie head on it. "What's this?" asked Melinda. "Well, the head was part of one of my favorite zombie action figures. But the head popped off, and I though it'd be a good for a necklace.

"Really?" asked Melinda. "You it's just a little gift to say thanks for being my friend." said Norman. "Oh, Norman thank you, I'll treasure it always." said Melinda, she put it on, and hugged him.

At first Norman was surprised by the hug, but slowly hugged her back. "Thanks for being my friend too." she said quietly.

**Well that's chapter 7, sorry if it's short, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are we Weird?**

At Mr. Prenderghast's house he was wheezing on his desk. "Stupid heart problem, if those two don't know how to stop the curse it's going to be to..." Then he fell to the floor.

His ghosts floated out of his body and into the air. "Aw nuts, I've kicked the bucket." he said. Meanwhile the middle school was doing their play. The kids had just finished singing "Season of the Witch".

Norman stood up there beside Melinda who was given the part of narrator #2. "I curse, you all with a terrible curse. May you rise from your graves as the living dead." said Salma.

All the kids pretended to choke and die, and got up and chanted, "Kill the witch, kill the witch." Suddenly something got Melinda's eye. "Norman look." she said. They both looked up and saw an owl.

It flew down, and landed on Neil's head. The two stared at the owl. Neil looked at them. "What, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Suddenly their surroundings started to disintegrate.

"Oh no, not again." they said. They looked around and realized they weren't in the school anymore, but in a scary looking forest. "What's happening, Norman?" asked Melinda.

"I don't know." said Norman. "Witch, witch we know you're here." called a man. The two backed up, but Norman accidentally stepped on a twig. "Witch!" another man called.

"Run." said Norman. He grabbed Melinda's hand and the two started running. The two continued running when they stopped for a second. Suddenly tree branches grabbed them.

They yelled in terror. "The dead are coming." said the one tree. And all the trees kept chanting "The dead are coming, the dead are coming, the dead are coming." The two looked back at the tree which suddenly had Neil's face.

"You guys all right?" he asked. The two then screamed at the top of their lungs. "The dead are coming!" they yelled in union. And the both ran off the stage and landed on the floor.

"Norman." said Sandra. "Melinda." said Belinda. "Did they say the dead are coming?" asked a man. "No, no of course not." said Perry. "There, the trees told us." said Melinda.

Soon everyone was laughing at them, both of their faces burned with humiliation. After that Norman's parents took him home, and Melinda's parents rode with her back to the mental facility.

"I can't believe it, it's one thing to act like a mental case at home but in public." said Perry. "All this stuff about ghosts, and zombie, and what is it now?" he said.

"I think it's trees, dear." said Sandra. "You're grounded, Norman, and they'll be no more talking to ghosts." said Perry as he got out of the car. "This is ridicules. I didn't ask to be born this way." said Norman.

"You father's just scared that's all." said Sandra. "He's my dad, he shouldn't be scared of me." said Norman. He dragged himself upstairs, and fell stomach down on his bed.

Suddenly his grandma appeared at his side. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. "I can't talk to you anymore. And it's now official. Everyone even my family thinks I'm weird." said Norman.

Norman felt his Grandma sit on the bed, and place her hand on his back. "Well, to me Norman you're not weird." said Grandma. Norman mustered up the courage to smile at her.

Meanwhile at the mental facility Melinda had a CAT SCAN, MRI, and physiological testing. While she waited in her room, Dr. Talbot talked to her parents. "I'm very sorry, but all of Melinda's tests are still normal." he said.

"She just blurted out the dead are coming and says trees told her. And you still can't find anything wrong?" said Ryan. "The only thing I can think of to help Melinda is that she remains here, for the rest of her life." said Dr. Talbot.

"Stay here, you mean she'll probably be strapped to a bed for the rest of her life. And treated like a psycho?" asked Belinda. "Melinda's not going to be strapped to a bed. She'll just remain here." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda had heard everything Dr. Talbot said, and buried her face in her pillow crying. "Linda, Linda. Why the tears?" asked Grandpa. "I'm going to stay here, Grandpa. I'll never see my mom and dad again. And I'll never see Norman again. I'm just a big weirdo, you don't think I'm weird do you?" asked Melinda.

"Yes. But here's a tip, the best kind of people are weird." said Grandpa rubbing his hand through Melinda's hair, she smiled lightly at him.

**Chapter 8's done, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Job to do**

The next day was a nightmare for Norman he was teased and ridiculed even more than usual. He went into the boys' bathroom, and stayed there in the stall. While he was in the bathroom, he thought of Melinda.

He wished she was with him (**NOT IN THE BATHROOM!**). He missed her. Her smile, her laugh, and he didn't just like her because she could see dead people too, he liked her because she understood him.

But maybe he liked her more than he realized. Suddenly he saw the toilet paper moving by itself, then the top popped off, and the toilet paper flew up and onto the floor.

The the tiles behind him started to move, the water in the toilet started to spill out, and the toilet seat went up and down, and the stall walls banged in and out.

Norman quickly got up on top of the toilet, and the seat began to go up. He looked down and saw Mr. Prenderghast's ghost face. "You died?" he asked. "Yep, I got unfinished business." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"(Groans), couldn't you use another stall?" asked Norman. "I've got to pass on my duty to another, and that's you." said Mr. Prenderghast. "Me, no, no, no, you must be mistaken." said Norman.

"No I'm not. I've been holding back the witch's curse for years. But now I'm dead it has to be you." "But I don't know what any of it means." "It means the past is coming back to haunt you."

Suddenly Norman wasn't in the bathroom anymore he was the forest he saw the night of the play. "Time is running out. The anniversary of the witch's death is tonight. Her ghost is going to wake up, and when she does she'll raise the dead."

He flew down into the ground, and toilet paper zombies rose up. "You've got to keep her in her grave." "But, but I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to stop it?" asked Norman, as toilet paper wrapped around him.

Everything went back to normal and he was back in the bathroom. "You and Melinda are the only ones who can talk to the dead, get her help, and read from the book at the spot where the witch was buried, before the sun goes down." said Norman.

"But this is crazy. I can't do this." said Norman. "Well you want to see Melinda again don't you?" asked Mr. Prenderghast. "What?" asked Norman. "She's going to be put in the critical care unit of the mental facility, only her family will be able to see her." he explained.

Norman couldn't believe it, he could probably never see Melinda again. "If you get her out and stop the curse, it'll probably prove she's not mentally ill. Now promise me you'll do it." said Mr. Prenderghast.

Norman took a deep breath and said, "I promise." said Norman. "Great, I'm free, I'm moving on." he cried. Then he exploded, and the lights broke, and the stall door flew off its hinges.

Norman looked in front of him and saw Alvin on the floor staring at him. "Yeah, you might want to give that a few minutes." said Norman, he flushed the toilet and ran out.

**That's chapter 9, leave reviews, questions, comments, or concerns**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Break Out.**

When he was out of the bathroom, he tried to figure out what to do. He had to get Melinda out, get the book from Mr. Prenderghast's house, and read it at the witch's grave.

But first how was he going to break Melinda out of a mental facility? Then he remembered something, Neil had told him that his dad was a janitor at the facility and had keys for all the rooms.

When school was over he went to Neil to ask for help. "So, you need my Dad's keys to get into the mental facility,and break Melinda out, because you need her help to stop the witch's curse?" asked Neil.

"Well, yeah." said Norman. "Well of course, I'll help come on." said Neil. They went to his house and Neil gave Norman the keys. "I'll give them back as soon I can." said Norman.

He ran home, and up to his room, and waited 'till his parents left for dinner, because he supposed to be grounded. "I don't think we should be leaving him." said Perry. "Perry, you said you'd take me to a dinner that someone else microwaved." said Sandra fixing herself up.

"He's probably up there fiddling with his Ouija or his orb." said Perry as they left. Norman made sure they were gone when he snuck out. "Yeah, I'm geek patrol, tonight's going to be a total bore." said Courtney on her phone as she painted her toes.

She messed up on one of them when she heard the door slam. "(Groans), Norman, you better not be sneaking!" she cried. But Norman was already on his bike peddling towards the mental facility.

Once he got there he had his plan in action. He quietly snuck in and dressed himself in a doctor's outfit, and made his way to the critical care unit. Once he found Melinda's room, he used a the key to open it.

"Who are you?" asked Melinda. Norman then took off the mask. "Norman." she said happily, she hugged him, and he hugged her back. "I thought I'd never see you again." said Melinda.

"I'm happy to see you too, but I need to get you out of here." said Norman. "Why?" asked Melinda. "I'll explain later." said Norman. Then he pulled down the fire alarm and everyone was leaving.

"Come on." he said. Through the crowd Norman and Melinda snuck out of the facility and Norman and Melinda hopped on his bike and rode towards the woods.

**That's chapter 10, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Zombies! **

"So, Mr. Prenderghast's ghost told you that we have to stop the curse because we're to only ones who can talk to the dead?" asked Melinda, holding her arms around Norman's waist as he drove his bike.

"Yeah, believe me, I was creeped out too, but we have to do this. It's out duty." said Norman. "I believe it." said Melinda. As they rode they saw Alvin dancing lamely to show off to some girls.

The drove right past him making him fall. When he looked up and saw the two heading into the woods, we scowled at them. Soon the two had made it to the house of the late Mr. Prenderghast.

They slowly walked up, opened the door, and went inside. They saw that it was really dark, and the place was cluttered. "Norman, this is a little scary." said Melinda.

"Here, you can hold my hand, if you want." said Norman holding his hand out, and holding his cell phone in the other. "Thanks." said Melinda slowly grabbing his hand.

The two made their way through the hall and saw the door to the study. The walked in and saw the body of Mr. Prenderghast. "Whoa, so that's a dead body." said Melinda

"Wait here." said Norman, as he carefully walked across him, and picked up the book from the shelf. "Let's go." said Norman. The two made their way to the old cemetary.

"We better hurry, the sun's almost down." said Melinda. After walking to the creepy graves they found the graves of the seven victims of the witch's curse.

"We read from the book and stop the curse." said Norman. The two opened the book, and Norman started to read. "Once upon a time, in a far off land there lived a king and a queen in a magnificent castle?" asked Norman.

"Norman these are fairy tales." said Melinda. Suddenly the book was taken out of Norman's hands. "Ooh, what you got there, geekula?" asked Alvin. "No, give it back." said Norman.

"Well this is a sight worth seeing. The freak show on a date with his little freak of a girlfriend." said Alvin. "Hey, you can call me a freak, but no one calls Melinda a freak." said Norman.

Melinda was both surprised and touched. Soon the sun went down. "Uh oh." said Norman and Melinda. "Dang straight uh oh, you two are in for such a..." said Alvin, he stopped when he turned around to see strange purple clouds forming in the sky.

"Uh oh." he said. The three saw the clouds turn into the face of a witch. "What is that?" asked Alvin. "It's the witch." said Melinda. Suddenly green-like hands formed in the sky and flew down to the ground into the graves.

Melinda whimpered and grabbed Norman's arm, he kind of liked it. Suddenly they heard rumbling beneath the ground. The a green hand poked through the ground!

All around them, zombies popped up from the ground. The final zombie that popped up was the judge himself. Norman took the book from Alvin and tried to read it, but it didn't work.

"Stop, you must stop." the judge said. Soon they were running for their lives.

**Well that's chapter 11, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Introduced to the situation**

While all that was happening, Courtney had went to Neil's house to see if Norman was there. She rang the doorbell, but Neil was busy freeze framing his mom's aerobics DVD.

"Come on, I know you're in there." said Courtney. Neil's older brother Mitch opened the door just in a towel and shower cap. "Uh, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, is Neil here?" asked Courtney seductively. "Hey, Neil, there's a girl here to see you." called Mitch. Neil poked his head out of the living room. "Hey, little guy, do you know where Norman is?" asked Courtney.

"Well the last time I saw him, he said he had to go get Melinda and go to the cemetary." said Neil. "What who's Melinda and cemetary?" asked Courtney. Neil said he had a lot to explain, so he and Mitch decided to go with Courtney to find Norman.

Meanwhile security was looking around the mental facility. "Dr. Talbot, we still can't find Melinda." said one of the guards. "Oh, she must of gotten out during the fire drill, let's check the cameras." said Dr. Talbot.

Up in the camera room, they observed the footage, and saw that Norman and Melinda snuck out together. "Kids, I better get her parents on the phone, and tell them she got out." said Dr. Talbot.

Meanwhile back in the forest the three had managed to take shelter at Mr. Prenderghast's house. "Are they going to eat our brains?" asked Alvin. "I think you'll be safe." said Norman. The two ran into the study confused about why it did work.

"Norman why didn't it work?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, we did what Mr. Prenderghast said." said Norman. Then looked at the pictures, while Melinda listened to annoying babbling of Alvin.

"Wait, seven victims, seven graves. The witch's grave, she wasn't buried there." said Norman. "Well that explains it." said Melinda. Suddenly they heard the zombies coming in.

"Hide." said Norman. Alvin hid behind some boards, while Norman and Melinda dove under the table. While under there they heard the zombie's finger dragging against the wall, heard their moaning, and saw their feet staggering along the floor.

Melinda moved in a little closer, and soon her cheek was squished up against Norman's. Norman smiled nervously, and turned red a little. Melinda smiled, but their moment was interrupted when a zombie's ear fell to the floor.

The hand of the zombie then started to get it. Norman carefully slid the ear into the zombie's reach. "Whew." whispered Melinda. Suddenly they heard Alvin scream.

He ran out of the study and towards the front door. The two attempted to run after him, but ran into the zombie of the judge. He reached out and grabbed Norman's jacket right off his body, but the two got away.

While those three fled from the zombies, Courtney, Neil, and Mitch were in Mitch's van looking for Norman. Neil was getting bored to death listening to Courtney trying to sweet talk to his brother.

"Whoa, look at that sky." said Mitch noticing the purple swirling clouds. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Neil. The three were running right towards them. Mitch quickly turned, missing them, but he also hit a zombie.

"Everyone all right?" asked Mitch. "No." Courtney and Neil said together. Mitch got out of the car, to see if the "person" he hit was okay. He examined him, and held him up, but the rest of his body fell off.

"Is he okay?" asked Courtney. "Uh, not exactly." said Mitch. The zombie then moaned, and Mitch screamed, and kicked the head away. Then he ran back to the van.

"Did you see that?" he asked. "I can't believe it." said Courtney. "Neither can I, I kicked that thing like a 100 yards." said Mitch.

"Umm, we may want to start driving now." said Norman. "Yeah." said Alvin and Melinda. "Uh, who are you, and you?" asked Courtney. "I'm Melinda." said Melinda.

"And I'm Alvin, and just so you know I totally saved your brother's life." said Alvin, trying to flirt with Courtney. "Drive." said Norman, as he saw the zombies getting closer.

Mitch hit the gas, and the van drove off, not knowing that the judge had hooked on.

**Chapter 12's finished please leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The True Witch **

As the van drove down the road, the judge was on the roof trying to get in. "(Groans), I just knew something like this was going to happen tonight." complained Courtney.

"You did, cause that zombie bit really threw me." said Mitch. "Why'd you have to go and get everyone involved in your weird stuff?" she asked Norman. "Well you weren't supposed to follow me were you?" asked Norman.

"Sorry, when I'm nervous I get mouth diarrhea." said Neil. "(Laughs), diarrhea." laughed Alvin. "(Groans), I think I'm having an aneurysm. This is so like you." said Courtney.

"You don't understand, Melinda and I are the only ones who can stop this, Courtney." said Norman. "Oh, I understand. I understand that this is getting completely out of...HAND!" yelled Courtney, as the judge stuck his hand through the top window.

Everyone screamed, Neil grabbed him, and pulled him down. "Norman how do we stop this?" asked Courtney. "We had to read this book at the witch's grave." said Melinda.

"Well should we go back?" asked Mitch. "She wasn't buried there. We need to find out where she's buried." said Norman. "I know just who to ask." said Neil, holding up his cell phone.

"So what you're saying is that you need my help in the middle of the night. Just because you need help with your homework?" asked Salma over the phone. "Uh, yeah." said Norman.

"Okay, what do you need to know?" she asked. "I need to know where the witch was buried, I looked at the old graveyard she wasn't buried there." said Norman. "Well duh, people accused of witchcraft weren't thought to be people anymore. She was buried in an unmarked grave." said Salma.

"Oh no, the cops." said Mitch looking in the side mirror. "Salma, we just need to know where the witch it buried." said Norman, trying get the judge off Neil.

"Okay, it says here she was trialed at the town hall, there's a records room that might say where she was buried." explained Salma. "She says to go to the town hall." said Norman to Mitch.

He hanged a louie, and drove towards town, along the way they almost hit some people, and went tumbling down over the cliff, and right into a parking space.

They staggered out of the van. "Yeah, Alvin the zombie slayer, that's..ouch." said Alvin as the separated zombie hand poked him in the eyes.

"Baby." said Mitch. Courtney quickly put her cute look on, but Mitch walked right past her and to the van. "Don't worry, we'll get through this." he said. He placed his hand on the side, and the van fell apart.

Norman looked up, and saw the clouds coming closer. "We have to get going come on." said Norman, Melinda ran behind him. "Oh yeah." said Neil, then he started humming a hero's tune.

"Perfect, now the geeks are in charge." said Courtney. When the got close enough to town, they saw that the zombies had made their way there, and people were attacking them.

"Oh, this is awful. The zombies are like eating everyone." said Courtney. "Come on." said Norman. They ran passed the crowd and into the town hall.

"Look the hall of records." said Melinda. "Great, now we just need to find...oh." said Norman, when he saw all the books and papers.

Meanwhile the zombies had managed to escape the people, and went into the town hall. But Miss Henscher saw them, and told the other people where they were. And they all went after them.

And while all that was happening, Sandra and Perry were riding in their station wagon talking about Norman. "Well maybe it would help if you saw things in his view." suggested Sandra.

"I don't want to see things from his view." said Perry, then they spotted a blue SUV on the side of the road, with some people out of it. They decided to pull over to see if everything was okay.

"Excuse me, is everything all right?" asked Perry. "Oh, everything's fine, just a flat tire." said Ryan. "Oh, do you need help?" asked Sandra. "Thank you." Belinda. "We haven't properly introduced. I'm Ryan Gorden, and this my wife Belinda. Oh, and this our son Ryan Junior." said Ryan.

"It's RJ, Dad." said Ryan Junior as he listened to his iPod. "Well I'm Perry Babcock and this my wife Sandra. Didn't we see you at Norman's school play?" asked Perry.

"Yeah, is your son sick too?" asked Belinda. "Sick?" asked Sandra. "Well our daughter Melinda, might have a mental illness, that's why she's in the mental facility, but during a fire drill she got out, we need to go find her." explained Ryan.

"Well we could help you." offered Sandra. "Thank you very much." said Belinda. After the tire was fixed the Babcocks followed the Gordens.

Meanwhile the kids weren't having any luck finding a document on the witch. "Oh, this could take forever." said Neil. Suddenly they heard banging at the door. "It's the zombies." said Mitch.

Alvin yelled. "Oh, no it's just grown-ups." said Mitch. Alvin yelled louder. Norman and Melinda looked at each other worriedly. The town was in a riot, the zombies were no where to be seen, and the witch was right above the hall.

"Courtney, you and the others need to get out of here." said Norman. "Excuse me?" she asked. "It's getting too dangerous, and only Melinda and I can stop this." said Norman.

"And what makes Melinda so special, huh?" asked Courtney. "Because I can talk to the dead too." said Melinda proudly. Courtney looked surprised, but the mob banged on the door even harder. "Go!" shouted Norman.

Everyone else ran out leaving the two alone. "What do we do now?" asked Melinda. "Believe me I'm thinking." said Norman. But his thinking was interrupted by the zombies.

"Run." said Norman. The two ran out a door that led to stairs of the roof, they climbed them, and got to the roof. That's where they saw the witch. They both climbed to the up to the point of the hall.

When the parents arrived they saw their kids on the ladder. "Norman!" cried Sandra. "Melinda!" cried Belinda. With the book in his hands Norman tried to read a story.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Norman. "Why are you doing this?" asked Melinda. The witch head then shot lighting from her mouth, sending Norman and Melinda through the roof.

When the got up they saw that they were in an old fashioned trial. They saw the zombies when they were alive, and they saw the witch. The witch was Agatha Prenderghast, and she was about the age of Norman and Melinda, and she too could talk to the dead.

The two couldn't believe and the last thing they heard was Agatha saying, "I'll make all of you sorry!"

******That's chapter 13, please review**


	14. Confrontation

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Norman meets Melinda**

As Dr. Talbot showed Norman to Melinda's room. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Norman." said Dr. Talbot. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Melinda.

Dr. Talbot opened the door. "Melinda, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he said. Melinda came out from behind the curtain, and stood with her hands behind her back.

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda looked like a girl version of him. She had long brown hair as dark as his and went down to her back. She wore a dress that was exactly the same as his shirt. And she had deep bright emerald-green eyes.

To Norman, Melinda was maybe the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "This is Norman. He's here on a field trip with his class, and I hope you don't mind I told him about your...ability, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Talbot. "Really?" asked Melinda.

"Y-y-yeah." said Norman rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." said Dr. Talbot opening the door. "And absolutely no "funny" business." he said before leaving.

"Hi Norman, it's very nice to meet you." said Melinda offering her hand to him. "Yeah, i-it's nice to meet you to, M-Melinda." said Norman slowly taking Melinda's hand and shaking it.

Then the two started to talk. "So why'd you want to meet me?" asked Melinda. "Well, I heard you could see ghosts. And I wanted to meet you because, I can see them too." explained.

"Really, are you sick too?" asked Melinda. "What?" asked Norman. "Well I can only see ghosts because I'm mentally ill, that's why I'm here. And when they find out what's wrong with me, I can go home." she explained.

"Uh, right, you see I'm not sick or anything I just see them." said Norman. "It must be hard, being around people who don't understand you." said Melinda. "It's rough. But I can handle it." said Norman.

When the kids came back, Alvin, Nick, and Reggie heard Norman talking with Melinda, and they listened through the door. "So I really got to get back to my class." said Norman.

"Okay, will you come back and see me again?" asked Melinda. "Yeah, I'll come back after school." said Norman. When they heard him coming, they quickly ran off. When Norman open the door and came out and shut it.

He quickly fell back on it, and put his hand over his chest. "Why are my hands sweaty, and why is my heart beating fast?" he asked himself.

******Well that's chapter 5, leave reviews, questions, comments, and concerns, thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Good friends**

A few days went by, and Norman and Melinda soon became very good friends. Norman visited her at the facility, everyday and they talked more about their gifts, and Melinda introduced him to her grandfather.

One day, while Norman was at school, Dr. Talbot had made arrangements for Melinda to go there, under the supervision of him. "All right, Melinda, time to go." said Dr. Talbot.

"Coming." said Melinda, she grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and walked out to the ambulance, which is how Melinda would be getting to and from there.

While Melinda was on her way, Norman was in the auditorium rehearsing his school's play about the witch's curse.

While Salma was complaining about her costume, Norman couldn't get Melinda out of his head. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he asked in his mind.

Suddenly his vision of Melinda was replaced by his surroundings turning into something else. He looked at Alvin's gang, and before his very eyes they changed into adults who looked like they were from the 1700s.

"Norman." said Miss Henscher. "Wha, oh sorry, Miss Henscher." said Norman. A few of the kids snickered at him. "Excuse me, Miss Henscher?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"Yes?" she asked. "Would you mind if they had a small audience?" asked Dr. Talbot. "Of coarse, not." she said. "Come on in, Melinda." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda skipped in, and plopped down into a seat. When she saw Norman she waved to him and smiled. Norman gave a nervous smile, and waved back a little.

"All right from the top." said Miss Henscher. As the play went on, Norman felt his stomach turn, his heart started beating, and he started to get really sweaty.

"I-it w-was soon discovered t-that a w-witch was a-among them." Norman stuttered. A few students laughed at his stuttering. Soon, the class took a few minutes break.

Norman went down to Melinda and Melinda went up to Norman. Then the two started talking, which most of the students were shocked to see.

Then Alvin decided to do something about it. "And so you just had like a vision?" asked Melinda. "I know it's weird." said Norman. "Now that you mention it, I had a strange vision in the hallway." said Melinda.

But just when Melinda finished Alvin made his move. "Hey, Melinda what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with a freak like Norman." said Alvin shoving Norman away from Melinda.

Melinda scowled she may not have been to school in a while, but she knew a bully when she saw one. "Norman, not a freak. And even if he was I like this freak." said Melinda strongly.

Then the last bell rang, and Melinda and Norman walked out together, leaving everyone inside with surprised looks on their faces.

**That's chapter 6, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mr. Prenderghast's Warning**

After school was out, Dr. Talbot let Melinda take a walk with Norman. "You know Norman ever since I met you I don't feel quite so alone, anymore." said Melinda.

"I feel the same way to Melinda." said Norman. They were walking past the Blithe Hollow Witch statue, when they heard a psst. "Who was that?" asked Melinda.

Then Mr. Prenderghast poked his head out from behind the statue. "You two know who I am?" he asked. "I've seen you around the facility." said Melinda. "And I know you, but I'm not supposed to talk you." said Norman backing away.

"You know why, because I can see ghosts. Just like the two of you." he said. "You can?" asked Melinda. "I bet no one's told you guys about the witch's curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Well we're learning about it in school." said Norman. "Well listen you two the curse is real, and you two have use your..." Suddenly Mr. Prenderghast started to wheeze, then he quickly ran off.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, people do say he's crazy. And anyway, Melinda I told Dr. Talbot I'd have you back soon. But I wanted to give you this." said Norman.

He held out string that had a toy zombie head on it. "What's this?" asked Melinda. "Well, the head was part of one of my favorite zombie action figures. But the head popped off, and I though it'd be a good for a necklace.

"Really?" asked Melinda. "You it's just a little gift to say thanks for being my friend." said Norman. "Oh, Norman thank you, I'll treasure it always." said Melinda, she put it on, and hugged him.

At first Norman was surprised by the hug, but slowly hugged her back. "Thanks for being my friend too." she said quietly.

**Well that's chapter 7, sorry if it's short, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are we Weird?**

At Mr. Prenderghast's house he was wheezing on his desk. "Stupid heart problem, if those two don't know how to stop the curse it's going to be to..." Then he fell to the floor.

His ghosts floated out of his body and into the air. "Aw nuts, I've kicked the bucket." he said. Meanwhile the middle school was doing their play. The kids had just finished singing "Season of the Witch".

Norman stood up there beside Melinda who was given the part of narrator #2. "I curse, you all with a terrible curse. May you rise from your graves as the living dead." said Salma.

All the kids pretended to choke and die, and got up and chanted, "Kill the witch, kill the witch." Suddenly something got Melinda's eye. "Norman look." she said. They both looked up and saw an owl.

It flew down, and landed on Neil's head. The two stared at the owl. Neil looked at them. "What, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Suddenly their surroundings started to disintegrate.

"Oh no, not again." they said. They looked around and realized they weren't in the school anymore, but in a scary looking forest. "What's happening, Norman?" asked Melinda.

"I don't know." said Norman. "Witch, witch we know you're here." called a man. The two backed up, but Norman accidentally stepped on a twig. "Witch!" another man called.

"Run." said Norman. He grabbed Melinda's hand and the two started running. The two continued running when they stopped for a second. Suddenly tree branches grabbed them.

They yelled in terror. "The dead are coming." said the one tree. And all the trees kept chanting "The dead are coming, the dead are coming, the dead are coming." The two looked back at the tree which suddenly had Neil's face.

"You guys all right?" he asked. The two then screamed at the top of their lungs. "The dead are coming!" they yelled in union. And the both ran off the stage and landed on the floor.

"Norman." said Sandra. "Melinda." said Belinda. "Did they say the dead are coming?" asked a man. "No, no of course not." said Perry. "There, the trees told us." said Melinda.

Soon everyone was laughing at them, both of their faces burned with humiliation. After that Norman's parents took him home, and Melinda's parents rode with her back to the mental facility.

"I can't believe it, it's one thing to act like a mental case at home but in public." said Perry. "All this stuff about ghosts, and zombie, and what is it now?" he said.

"I think it's trees, dear." said Sandra. "You're grounded, Norman, and they'll be no more talking to ghosts." said Perry as he got out of the car. "This is ridicules. I didn't ask to be born this way." said Norman.

"You father's just scared that's all." said Sandra. "He's my dad, he shouldn't be scared of me." said Norman. He dragged himself upstairs, and fell stomach down on his bed.

Suddenly his grandma appeared at his side. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. "I can't talk to you anymore. And it's now official. Everyone even my family thinks I'm weird." said Norman.

Norman felt his Grandma sit on the bed, and place her hand on his back. "Well, to me Norman you're not weird." said Grandma. Norman mustered up the courage to smile at her.

Meanwhile at the mental facility Melinda had a CAT SCAN, MRI, and physiological testing. While she waited in her room, Dr. Talbot talked to her parents. "I'm very sorry, but all of Melinda's tests are still normal." he said.

"She just blurted out the dead are coming and says trees told her. And you still can't find anything wrong?" said Ryan. "The only thing I can think of to help Melinda is that she remains here, for the rest of her life." said Dr. Talbot.

"Stay here, you mean she'll probably be strapped to a bed for the rest of her life. And treated like a psycho?" asked Belinda. "Melinda's not going to be strapped to a bed. She'll just remain here." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda had heard everything Dr. Talbot said, and buried her face in her pillow crying. "Linda, Linda. Why the tears?" asked Grandpa. "I'm going to stay here, Grandpa. I'll never see my mom and dad again. And I'll never see Norman again. I'm just a big weirdo, you don't think I'm weird do you?" asked Melinda.

"Yes. But here's a tip, the best kind of people are weird." said Grandpa rubbing his hand through Melinda's hair, she smiled lightly at him.

**Chapter 8's done, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Job to do**

The next day was a nightmare for Norman he was teased and ridiculed even more than usual. He went into the boys' bathroom, and stayed there in the stall. While he was in the bathroom, he thought of Melinda.

He wished she was with him (**NOT IN THE BATHROOM!**). He missed her. Her smile, her laugh, and he didn't just like her because she could see dead people too, he liked her because she understood him.

But maybe he liked her more than he realized. Suddenly he saw the toilet paper moving by itself, then the top popped off, and the toilet paper flew up and onto the floor.

The the tiles behind him started to move, the water in the toilet started to spill out, and the toilet seat went up and down, and the stall walls banged in and out.

Norman quickly got up on top of the toilet, and the seat began to go up. He looked down and saw Mr. Prenderghast's ghost face. "You died?" he asked. "Yep, I got unfinished business." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"(Groans), couldn't you use another stall?" asked Norman. "I've got to pass on my duty to another, and that's you." said Mr. Prenderghast. "Me, no, no, no, you must be mistaken." said Norman.

"No I'm not. I've been holding back the witch's curse for years. But now I'm dead it has to be you." "But I don't know what any of it means." "It means the past is coming back to haunt you."

Suddenly Norman wasn't in the bathroom anymore he was the forest he saw the night of the play. "Time is running out. The anniversary of the witch's death is tonight. Her ghost is going to wake up, and when she does she'll raise the dead."

He flew down into the ground, and toilet paper zombies rose up. "You've got to keep her in her grave." "But, but I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to stop it?" asked Norman, as toilet paper wrapped around him.

Everything went back to normal and he was back in the bathroom. "You and Melinda are the only ones who can talk to the dead, get her help, and read from the book at the spot where the witch was buried, before the sun goes down." said Norman.

"But this is crazy. I can't do this." said Norman. "Well you want to see Melinda again don't you?" asked Mr. Prenderghast. "What?" asked Norman. "She's going to be put in the critical care unit of the mental facility, only her family will be able to see her." he explained.

Norman couldn't believe it, he could probably never see Melinda again. "If you get her out and stop the curse, it'll probably prove she's not mentally ill. Now promise me you'll do it." said Mr. Prenderghast.

Norman took a deep breath and said, "I promise." said Norman. "Great, I'm free, I'm moving on." he cried. Then he exploded, and the lights broke, and the stall door flew off its hinges.

Norman looked in front of him and saw Alvin on the floor staring at him. "Yeah, you might want to give that a few minutes." said Norman, he flushed the toilet and ran out.

**That's chapter 9, leave reviews, questions, comments, or concerns**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Break Out.**

When he was out of the bathroom, he tried to figure out what to do. He had to get Melinda out, get the book from Mr. Prenderghast's house, and read it at the witch's grave.

But first how was he going to break Melinda out of a mental facility? Then he remembered something, Neil had told him that his dad was a janitor at the facility and had keys for all the rooms.

When school was over he went to Neil to ask for help. "So, you need my Dad's keys to get into the mental facility,and break Melinda out, because you need her help to stop the witch's curse?" asked Neil.

"Well, yeah." said Norman. "Well of course, I'll help come on." said Neil. They went to his house and Neil gave Norman the keys. "I'll give them back as soon I can." said Norman.

He ran home, and up to his room, and waited 'till his parents left for dinner, because he supposed to be grounded. "I don't think we should be leaving him." said Perry. "Perry, you said you'd take me to a dinner that someone else microwaved." said Sandra fixing herself up.

"He's probably up there fiddling with his Ouija or his orb." said Perry as they left. Norman made sure they were gone when he snuck out. "Yeah, I'm geek patrol, tonight's going to be a total bore." said Courtney on her phone as she painted her toes.

She messed up on one of them when she heard the door slam. "(Groans), Norman, you better not be sneaking!" she cried. But Norman was already on his bike peddling towards the mental facility.

Once he got there he had his plan in action. He quietly snuck in and dressed himself in a doctor's outfit, and made his way to the critical care unit. Once he found Melinda's room, he used a the key to open it.

"Who are you?" asked Melinda. Norman then took off the mask. "Norman." she said happily, she hugged him, and he hugged her back. "I thought I'd never see you again." said Melinda.

"I'm happy to see you too, but I need to get you out of here." said Norman. "Why?" asked Melinda. "I'll explain later." said Norman. Then he pulled down the fire alarm and everyone was leaving.

"Come on." he said. Through the crowd Norman and Melinda snuck out of the facility and Norman and Melinda hopped on his bike and rode towards the woods.

**That's chapter 10, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Zombies! **

"So, Mr. Prenderghast's ghost told you that we have to stop the curse because we're to only ones who can talk to the dead?" asked Melinda, holding her arms around Norman's waist as he drove his bike.

"Yeah, believe me, I was creeped out too, but we have to do this. It's out duty." said Norman. "I believe it." said Melinda. As they rode they saw Alvin dancing lamely to show off to some girls.

The drove right past him making him fall. When he looked up and saw the two heading into the woods, we scowled at them. Soon the two had made it to the house of the late Mr. Prenderghast.

They slowly walked up, opened the door, and went inside. They saw that it was really dark, and the place was cluttered. "Norman, this is a little scary." said Melinda.

"Here, you can hold my hand, if you want." said Norman holding his hand out, and holding his cell phone in the other. "Thanks." said Melinda slowly grabbing his hand.

The two made their way through the hall and saw the door to the study. The walked in and saw the body of Mr. Prenderghast. "Whoa, so that's a dead body." said Melinda

"Wait here." said Norman, as he carefully walked across him, and picked up the book from the shelf. "Let's go." said Norman. The two made their way to the old cemetary.

"We better hurry, the sun's almost down." said Melinda. After walking to the creepy graves they found the graves of the seven victims of the witch's curse.

"We read from the book and stop the curse." said Norman. The two opened the book, and Norman started to read. "Once upon a time, in a far off land there lived a king and a queen in a magnificent castle?" asked Norman.

"Norman these are fairy tales." said Melinda. Suddenly the book was taken out of Norman's hands. "Ooh, what you got there, geekula?" asked Alvin. "No, give it back." said Norman.

"Well this is a sight worth seeing. The freak show on a date with his little freak of a girlfriend." said Alvin. "Hey, you can call me a freak, but no one calls Melinda a freak." said Norman.

Melinda was both surprised and touched. Soon the sun went down. "Uh oh." said Norman and Melinda. "Dang straight uh oh, you two are in for such a..." said Alvin, he stopped when he turned around to see strange purple clouds forming in the sky.

"Uh oh." he said. The three saw the clouds turn into the face of a witch. "What is that?" asked Alvin. "It's the witch." said Melinda. Suddenly green-like hands formed in the sky and flew down to the ground into the graves.

Melinda whimpered and grabbed Norman's arm, he kind of liked it. Suddenly they heard rumbling beneath the ground. The a green hand poked through the ground!

All around them, zombies popped up from the ground. The final zombie that popped up was the judge himself. Norman took the book from Alvin and tried to read it, but it didn't work.

"Stop, you must stop." the judge said. Soon they were running for their lives.

**Well that's chapter 11, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Introduced to the situation**

While all that was happening, Courtney had went to Neil's house to see if Norman was there. She rang the doorbell, but Neil was busy freeze framing his mom's aerobics DVD.

"Come on, I know you're in there." said Courtney. Neil's older brother Mitch opened the door just in a towel and shower cap. "Uh, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, is Neil here?" asked Courtney seductively. "Hey, Neil, there's a girl here to see you." called Mitch. Neil poked his head out of the living room. "Hey, little guy, do you know where Norman is?" asked Courtney.

"Well the last time I saw him, he said he had to go get Melinda and go to the cemetary." said Neil. "What who's Melinda and cemetary?" asked Courtney. Neil said he had a lot to explain, so he and Mitch decided to go with Courtney to find Norman.

Meanwhile security was looking around the mental facility. "Dr. Talbot, we still can't find Melinda." said one of the guards. "Oh, she must of gotten out during the fire drill, let's check the cameras." said Dr. Talbot.

Up in the camera room, they observed the footage, and saw that Norman and Melinda snuck out together. "Kids, I better get her parents on the phone, and tell them she got out." said Dr. Talbot.

Meanwhile back in the forest the three had managed to take shelter at Mr. Prenderghast's house. "Are they going to eat our brains?" asked Alvin. "I think you'll be safe." said Norman. The two ran into the study confused about why it did work.

"Norman why didn't it work?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, we did what Mr. Prenderghast said." said Norman. Then looked at the pictures, while Melinda listened to annoying babbling of Alvin.

"Wait, seven victims, seven graves. The witch's grave, she wasn't buried there." said Norman. "Well that explains it." said Melinda. Suddenly they heard the zombies coming in.

"Hide." said Norman. Alvin hid behind some boards, while Norman and Melinda dove under the table. While under there they heard the zombie's finger dragging against the wall, heard their moaning, and saw their feet staggering along the floor.

Melinda moved in a little closer, and soon her cheek was squished up against Norman's. Norman smiled nervously, and turned red a little. Melinda smiled, but their moment was interrupted when a zombie's ear fell to the floor.

The hand of the zombie then started to get it. Norman carefully slid the ear into the zombie's reach. "Whew." whispered Melinda. Suddenly they heard Alvin scream.

He ran out of the study and towards the front door. The two attempted to run after him, but ran into the zombie of the judge. He reached out and grabbed Norman's jacket right off his body, but the two got away.

While those three fled from the zombies, Courtney, Neil, and Mitch were in Mitch's van looking for Norman. Neil was getting bored to death listening to Courtney trying to sweet talk to his brother.

"Whoa, look at that sky." said Mitch noticing the purple swirling clouds. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Neil. The three were running right towards them. Mitch quickly turned, missing them, but he also hit a zombie.

"Everyone all right?" asked Mitch. "No." Courtney and Neil said together. Mitch got out of the car, to see if the "person" he hit was okay. He examined him, and held him up, but the rest of his body fell off.

"Is he okay?" asked Courtney. "Uh, not exactly." said Mitch. The zombie then moaned, and Mitch screamed, and kicked the head away. Then he ran back to the van.

"Did you see that?" he asked. "I can't believe it." said Courtney. "Neither can I, I kicked that thing like a 100 yards." said Mitch.

"Umm, we may want to start driving now." said Norman. "Yeah." said Alvin and Melinda. "Uh, who are you, and you?" asked Courtney. "I'm Melinda." said Melinda.

"And I'm Alvin, and just so you know I totally saved your brother's life." said Alvin, trying to flirt with Courtney. "Drive." said Norman, as he saw the zombies getting closer.

Mitch hit the gas, and the van drove off, not knowing that the judge had hooked on.

**Chapter 12's finished please leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The True Witch **

As the van drove down the road, the judge was on the roof trying to get in. "(Groans), I just knew something like this was going to happen tonight." complained Courtney.

"You did, cause that zombie bit really threw me." said Mitch. "Why'd you have to go and get everyone involved in your weird stuff?" she asked Norman. "Well you weren't supposed to follow me were you?" asked Norman.

"Sorry, when I'm nervous I get mouth diarrhea." said Neil. "(Laughs), diarrhea." laughed Alvin. "(Groans), I think I'm having an aneurysm. This is so like you." said Courtney.

"You don't understand, Melinda and I are the only ones who can stop this, Courtney." said Norman. "Oh, I understand. I understand that this is getting completely out of...HAND!" yelled Courtney, as the judge stuck his hand through the top window.

Everyone screamed, Neil grabbed him, and pulled him down. "Norman how do we stop this?" asked Courtney. "We had to read this book at the witch's grave." said Melinda.

"Well should we go back?" asked Mitch. "She wasn't buried there. We need to find out where she's buried." said Norman. "I know just who to ask." said Neil, holding up his cell phone.

"So what you're saying is that you need my help in the middle of the night. Just because you need help with your homework?" asked Salma over the phone. "Uh, yeah." said Norman.

"Okay, what do you need to know?" she asked. "I need to know where the witch was buried, I looked at the old graveyard she wasn't buried there." said Norman. "Well duh, people accused of witchcraft weren't thought to be people anymore. She was buried in an unmarked grave." said Salma.

"Oh no, the cops." said Mitch looking in the side mirror. "Salma, we just need to know where the witch it buried." said Norman, trying get the judge off Neil.

"Okay, it says here she was trialed at the town hall, there's a records room that might say where she was buried." explained Salma. "She says to go to the town hall." said Norman to Mitch.

He hanged a louie, and drove towards town, along the way they almost hit some people, and went tumbling down over the cliff, and right into a parking space.

They staggered out of the van. "Yeah, Alvin the zombie slayer, that's..ouch." said Alvin as the separated zombie hand poked him in the eyes.

"Baby." said Mitch. Courtney quickly put her cute look on, but Mitch walked right past her and to the van. "Don't worry, we'll get through this." he said. He placed his hand on the side, and the van fell apart.

Norman looked up, and saw the clouds coming closer. "We have to get going come on." said Norman, Melinda ran behind him. "Oh yeah." said Neil, then he started humming a hero's tune.

"Perfect, now the geeks are in charge." said Courtney. When the got close enough to town, they saw that the zombies had made their way there, and people were attacking them.

"Oh, this is awful. The zombies are like eating everyone." said Courtney. "Come on." said Norman. They ran passed the crowd and into the town hall.

"Look the hall of records." said Melinda. "Great, now we just need to find...oh." said Norman, when he saw all the books and papers.

Meanwhile the zombies had managed to escape the people, and went into the town hall. But Miss Henscher saw them, and told the other people where they were. And they all went after them.

And while all that was happening, Sandra and Perry were riding in their station wagon talking about Norman. "Well maybe it would help if you saw things in his view." suggested Sandra.

"I don't want to see things from his view." said Perry, then they spotted a blue SUV on the side of the road, with some people out of it. They decided to pull over to see if everything was okay.

"Excuse me, is everything all right?" asked Perry. "Oh, everything's fine, just a flat tire." said Ryan. "Oh, do you need help?" asked Sandra. "Thank you." Belinda. "We haven't properly introduced. I'm Ryan Gorden, and this my wife Belinda. Oh, and this our son Ryan Junior." said Ryan.

"It's RJ, Dad." said Ryan Junior as he listened to his iPod. "Well I'm Perry Babcock and this my wife Sandra. Didn't we see you at Norman's school play?" asked Perry.

"Yeah, is your son sick too?" asked Belinda. "Sick?" asked Sandra. "Well our daughter Melinda, might have a mental illness, that's why she's in the mental facility, but during a fire drill she got out, we need to go find her." explained Ryan.

"Well we could help you." offered Sandra. "Thank you very much." said Belinda. After the tire was fixed the Babcocks followed the Gordens.

Meanwhile the kids weren't having any luck finding a document on the witch. "Oh, this could take forever." said Neil. Suddenly they heard banging at the door. "It's the zombies." said Mitch.

Alvin yelled. "Oh, no it's just grown-ups." said Mitch. Alvin yelled louder. Norman and Melinda looked at each other worriedly. The town was in a riot, the zombies were no where to be seen, and the witch was right above the hall.

"Courtney, you and the others need to get out of here." said Norman. "Excuse me?" she asked. "It's getting too dangerous, and only Melinda and I can stop this." said Norman.

"And what makes Melinda so special, huh?" asked Courtney. "Because I can talk to the dead too." said Melinda proudly. Courtney looked surprised, but the mob banged on the door even harder. "Go!" shouted Norman.

Everyone else ran out leaving the two alone. "What do we do now?" asked Melinda. "Believe me I'm thinking." said Norman. But his thinking was interrupted by the zombies.

"Run." said Norman. The two ran out a door that led to stairs of the roof, they climbed them, and got to the roof. That's where they saw the witch. They both climbed to the up to the point of the hall.

When the parents arrived they saw their kids on the ladder. "Norman!" cried Sandra. "Melinda!" cried Belinda. With the book in his hands Norman tried to read a story.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Norman. "Why are you doing this?" asked Melinda. The witch head then shot lighting from her mouth, sending Norman and Melinda through the roof.

When the got up they saw that they were in an old fashioned trial. They saw the zombies when they were alive, and they saw the witch. The witch was Agatha Prenderghast, and she was about the age of Norman and Melinda, and she too could talk to the dead.

The two couldn't believe and the last thing they heard was Agatha saying, "I'll make all of you sorry!"

******That's chapter 13, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Confrontation**

Finally the two woke up. Their eyes met each other's, but then they realized that Melinda was on top of Norman. The quickly scrambled off of each other.

Then they saw the all the zombies looking at them. They backed up in fear. "How, how could you?" asked Norman. "Yeah, she was just a kid. She was no different than us." said Melinda.

"You...you two must stop the curse." said the judge. "You, you don't want to kill us?" asked Norman. "You two can talk to the dead. To us, to her." said judge. "But why'd you do it?" asked Melinda.

"We were...afraid. Of her, of what she could do. That's why we are like this. As our punishment." explained the judge. "Well we read the book but it didn't work." said Melinda.

"Yeah, it's just a fairy tale. A bedtime story to put a little girl to sleep. To hold the curse off for another year. Before we tried Mr. Prenderghast did, and before there were others. But nothing ever gets better." said Norman.

"Well there's only one thing to do." said Melinda looking at Norman. He nodded his head at her, and they both look up. "We have to go talk to her." said Melinda. While they were leaving Melinda realized something.

"Wait, if she could see ghost, and you can see ghost, and you're not sick. That must mean, I'm not sick either." said Melinda. "I guess you're not." said Norman. They walked out of the record room to see the others.

"Norman, oh you gotta be kidding me." said Courtney, when she saw him and Melinda with the zombies. The mob was rioting outside. When the doors finally opened the zombies stepped out.

"Get them!" shouted Miss Henscher. "No stop." said Norman running in front of the zombies, and Melinda stood by him. They tried to talk to the crowd, but they wouldn't listen.

Until Courtney and the others came up, and held each other's hand. Courtney spoke up to the crowd, telling them to back off and not to hurt the zombies, and listen to Norman and Melinda because they knew a way to stop the curse.

Finally the crowd calmed down, but the witch was even more angry with her lighting she tore up the whole town. "Geez what her problem?" asked Neil. "Norman." "Melinda."

The two moms hugged their children. "What are we going to do?" asked Melinda. "Dad, can I borrow the car?" asked Norman. "What?" asked Perry. Inside the station wagon was Norman and his family and the judge, and behind them drove the Gordens.

After turning, they looked at the forest to see a supernatural tornado. "Do you think that's it?" asked Sandra. When the arrived at the forest everyone got out of the cars.

"Why do you two have to do this?" asked Ryan. "Someone's got to talk to her, Dad." said Melinda. The families slowly walked into the forest. But the trees suddenly came alive, and separated Norman and Melinda from their families.

"Norman, Melinda?" called Sandra. "We-We're okay, Mom. Just wait for us here." said Norman. "Be careful." said Belinda. Norman and Melinda carefully made their way towards the green light that was coming from the forest.

There they saw an old dead tree, the source of all the chaos. "Hello?" asked Norman. "You're not welcomed here. Go away." said a girl's voice. "We, really need to speak with you." said Melinda, as she and Norman walked closer.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Norman, Norman Babcock, and this is my friend Melinda Gorden." said Norman. "You don't actually know us, but we know you. We're kind of the same you and us." said Melinda.

"You guys aren't dead." said the girl. "Well no." said Norman. "And you're a couple." she said. "Couple, uh, no we're not a couple." said Melinda. "Then you two are nothing like me." said the girl.

"Well we know how you feel." said Norman. "No you don't. You don't know anything about me." she said. "We know your name is Agatha Prenderghast." said Melinda.

"What?" "And we know you're probably tired, right. I mean it's really late and it's been a long night. And we're only like 11-years-old." said Melinda. "I don't want to go to sleep. And you can't make me." she whispered in both their ears.

Then wooden spikes popped up from the ground blocking off the way to the tree. But Norman and Melinda ran dodging the spikes. When the finally the made it to the tree.

When they looked up they gasped at what they saw. It was the ghost of Agatha Prenderghast. She didn't look like other ghosts, she looked more like she was made of lightning.

"I burned the book into ashes. Now I don't have to listen to that stupid story anymore!" she yelled as she struck lightning at the two. "Leave me alone!" she said.

"No, we're not leaving." said Melinda. "Once upon a time a long time ago, there was a little girl." said Norman. "What?" "A little girl, who was different from the others in her village." said Norman.

The ghost tried to not listen, and to scare them away. "She could do and see things, the others couldn't understand. And that made the others afraid of her. The more she turned away the more they were afraid." continued Norman.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Until one day they took her away and killed her." said Norman. Soon they weren't in the forest anymore, they were like in the spirit world. "There has to be someone who cared for you who loved you." said Melinda.

"No, no." said the ghost. "You have to remember." said Norman. "Leave me alone." "Remember." they both said, as Norman grabbed her hand.

**Well that's chapter 14, sorry if I left some stuff out, one last chapter to go. and remember the faster you review the faster the chapter comes ;)**


	15. Happy Ending

**Norman and Melinda**

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here with a paranorman fanfic, re-uploaded enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your parents are out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Mom and Dad, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom and Dad are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad.

"Fine, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review. Oh and here's a tip, the faster your review the faster the chapters will come ;) Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"I know Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know his family won't send him to a mental facility. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, those two were made for each other." he said.

**Chapter 3's done, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Ghost Whisperer **

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot. The head doctor here." he said.

He showed them the labs, rooms, and x-ray room. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah, hey doc you think you could put Norman in here?" asked Alvin. "Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"He can see "ghosts"." said Alvin doing the quotation mark sign with his fingers. Everyone laughed except Norman, Neil, and Salma. "Really, we have a patient here who can do that." said Dr. Talbot.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked up. Norman especially looked up in surprise. "All right everyone, let's go see the visitors' patio." said Miss Henscher.

Everyone followed, but Norman went to the doctor. "Dr. Talbot, about that patient you said who could see ghosts. Could I possibly meet him?" he asked. "Of course you can. But he is a she." said Dr. Talbot.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review, and please give me your questions, comments, and concerns.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Norman meets Melinda**

As Dr. Talbot showed Norman to Melinda's room. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, Norman." said Dr. Talbot. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said Melinda.

Dr. Talbot opened the door. "Melinda, there's someone who'd like to meet you." he said. Melinda came out from behind the curtain, and stood with her hands behind her back.

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda looked like a girl version of him. She had long brown hair as dark as his and went down to her back. She wore a dress that was exactly the same as his shirt. And she had deep bright emerald-green eyes.

To Norman, Melinda was maybe the most beautiful person he's ever seen. "This is Norman. He's here on a field trip with his class, and I hope you don't mind I told him about your...ability, and he wanted to meet you." said Dr. Talbot. "Really?" asked Melinda.

"Y-y-yeah." said Norman rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other." said Dr. Talbot opening the door. "And absolutely no "funny" business." he said before leaving.

"Hi Norman, it's very nice to meet you." said Melinda offering her hand to him. "Yeah, i-it's nice to meet you to, M-Melinda." said Norman slowly taking Melinda's hand and shaking it.

Then the two started to talk. "So why'd you want to meet me?" asked Melinda. "Well, I heard you could see ghosts. And I wanted to meet you because, I can see them too." explained.

"Really, are you sick too?" asked Melinda. "What?" asked Norman. "Well I can only see ghosts because I'm mentally ill, that's why I'm here. And when they find out what's wrong with me, I can go home." she explained.

"Uh, right, you see I'm not sick or anything I just see them." said Norman. "It must be hard, being around people who don't understand you." said Melinda. "It's rough. But I can handle it." said Norman.

When the kids came back, Alvin, Nick, and Reggie heard Norman talking with Melinda, and they listened through the door. "So I really got to get back to my class." said Norman.

"Okay, will you come back and see me again?" asked Melinda. "Yeah, I'll come back after school." said Norman. When they heard him coming, they quickly ran off. When Norman open the door and came out and shut it.

He quickly fell back on it, and put his hand over his chest. "Why are my hands sweaty, and why is my heart beating fast?" he asked himself.

******Well that's chapter 5, leave reviews, questions, comments, and concerns, thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Good friends**

A few days went by, and Norman and Melinda soon became very good friends. Norman visited her at the facility, everyday and they talked more about their gifts, and Melinda introduced him to her grandfather.

One day, while Norman was at school, Dr. Talbot had made arrangements for Melinda to go there, under the supervision of him. "All right, Melinda, time to go." said Dr. Talbot.

"Coming." said Melinda, she grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and walked out to the ambulance, which is how Melinda would be getting to and from there.

While Melinda was on her way, Norman was in the auditorium rehearsing his school's play about the witch's curse.

While Salma was complaining about her costume, Norman couldn't get Melinda out of his head. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he asked in his mind.

Suddenly his vision of Melinda was replaced by his surroundings turning into something else. He looked at Alvin's gang, and before his very eyes they changed into adults who looked like they were from the 1700s.

"Norman." said Miss Henscher. "Wha, oh sorry, Miss Henscher." said Norman. A few of the kids snickered at him. "Excuse me, Miss Henscher?" asked Dr. Talbot.

"Yes?" she asked. "Would you mind if they had a small audience?" asked Dr. Talbot. "Of coarse, not." she said. "Come on in, Melinda." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda skipped in, and plopped down into a seat. When she saw Norman she waved to him and smiled. Norman gave a nervous smile, and waved back a little.

"All right from the top." said Miss Henscher. As the play went on, Norman felt his stomach turn, his heart started beating, and he started to get really sweaty.

"I-it w-was soon discovered t-that a w-witch was a-among them." Norman stuttered. A few students laughed at his stuttering. Soon, the class took a few minutes break.

Norman went down to Melinda and Melinda went up to Norman. Then the two started talking, which most of the students were shocked to see.

Then Alvin decided to do something about it. "And so you just had like a vision?" asked Melinda. "I know it's weird." said Norman. "Now that you mention it, I had a strange vision in the hallway." said Melinda.

But just when Melinda finished Alvin made his move. "Hey, Melinda what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with a freak like Norman." said Alvin shoving Norman away from Melinda.

Melinda scowled she may not have been to school in a while, but she knew a bully when she saw one. "Norman, not a freak. And even if he was I like this freak." said Melinda strongly.

Then the last bell rang, and Melinda and Norman walked out together, leaving everyone inside with surprised looks on their faces.

**That's chapter 6, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mr. Prenderghast's Warning**

After school was out, Dr. Talbot let Melinda take a walk with Norman. "You know Norman ever since I met you I don't feel quite so alone, anymore." said Melinda.

"I feel the same way to Melinda." said Norman. They were walking past the Blithe Hollow Witch statue, when they heard a psst. "Who was that?" asked Melinda.

Then Mr. Prenderghast poked his head out from behind the statue. "You two know who I am?" he asked. "I've seen you around the facility." said Melinda. "And I know you, but I'm not supposed to talk you." said Norman backing away.

"You know why, because I can see ghosts. Just like the two of you." he said. "You can?" asked Melinda. "I bet no one's told you guys about the witch's curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Well we're learning about it in school." said Norman. "Well listen you two the curse is real, and you two have use your..." Suddenly Mr. Prenderghast started to wheeze, then he quickly ran off.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, people do say he's crazy. And anyway, Melinda I told Dr. Talbot I'd have you back soon. But I wanted to give you this." said Norman.

He held out string that had a toy zombie head on it. "What's this?" asked Melinda. "Well, the head was part of one of my favorite zombie action figures. But the head popped off, and I though it'd be a good for a necklace.

"Really?" asked Melinda. "You it's just a little gift to say thanks for being my friend." said Norman. "Oh, Norman thank you, I'll treasure it always." said Melinda, she put it on, and hugged him.

At first Norman was surprised by the hug, but slowly hugged her back. "Thanks for being my friend too." she said quietly.

**Well that's chapter 7, sorry if it's short, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are we Weird?**

At Mr. Prenderghast's house he was wheezing on his desk. "Stupid heart problem, if those two don't know how to stop the curse it's going to be to..." Then he fell to the floor.

His ghosts floated out of his body and into the air. "Aw nuts, I've kicked the bucket." he said. Meanwhile the middle school was doing their play. The kids had just finished singing "Season of the Witch".

Norman stood up there beside Melinda who was given the part of narrator #2. "I curse, you all with a terrible curse. May you rise from your graves as the living dead." said Salma.

All the kids pretended to choke and die, and got up and chanted, "Kill the witch, kill the witch." Suddenly something got Melinda's eye. "Norman look." she said. They both looked up and saw an owl.

It flew down, and landed on Neil's head. The two stared at the owl. Neil looked at them. "What, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Suddenly their surroundings started to disintegrate.

"Oh no, not again." they said. They looked around and realized they weren't in the school anymore, but in a scary looking forest. "What's happening, Norman?" asked Melinda.

"I don't know." said Norman. "Witch, witch we know you're here." called a man. The two backed up, but Norman accidentally stepped on a twig. "Witch!" another man called.

"Run." said Norman. He grabbed Melinda's hand and the two started running. The two continued running when they stopped for a second. Suddenly tree branches grabbed them.

They yelled in terror. "The dead are coming." said the one tree. And all the trees kept chanting "The dead are coming, the dead are coming, the dead are coming." The two looked back at the tree which suddenly had Neil's face.

"You guys all right?" he asked. The two then screamed at the top of their lungs. "The dead are coming!" they yelled in union. And the both ran off the stage and landed on the floor.

"Norman." said Sandra. "Melinda." said Belinda. "Did they say the dead are coming?" asked a man. "No, no of course not." said Perry. "There, the trees told us." said Melinda.

Soon everyone was laughing at them, both of their faces burned with humiliation. After that Norman's parents took him home, and Melinda's parents rode with her back to the mental facility.

"I can't believe it, it's one thing to act like a mental case at home but in public." said Perry. "All this stuff about ghosts, and zombie, and what is it now?" he said.

"I think it's trees, dear." said Sandra. "You're grounded, Norman, and they'll be no more talking to ghosts." said Perry as he got out of the car. "This is ridicules. I didn't ask to be born this way." said Norman.

"You father's just scared that's all." said Sandra. "He's my dad, he shouldn't be scared of me." said Norman. He dragged himself upstairs, and fell stomach down on his bed.

Suddenly his grandma appeared at his side. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. "I can't talk to you anymore. And it's now official. Everyone even my family thinks I'm weird." said Norman.

Norman felt his Grandma sit on the bed, and place her hand on his back. "Well, to me Norman you're not weird." said Grandma. Norman mustered up the courage to smile at her.

Meanwhile at the mental facility Melinda had a CAT SCAN, MRI, and physiological testing. While she waited in her room, Dr. Talbot talked to her parents. "I'm very sorry, but all of Melinda's tests are still normal." he said.

"She just blurted out the dead are coming and says trees told her. And you still can't find anything wrong?" said Ryan. "The only thing I can think of to help Melinda is that she remains here, for the rest of her life." said Dr. Talbot.

"Stay here, you mean she'll probably be strapped to a bed for the rest of her life. And treated like a psycho?" asked Belinda. "Melinda's not going to be strapped to a bed. She'll just remain here." said Dr. Talbot.

Melinda had heard everything Dr. Talbot said, and buried her face in her pillow crying. "Linda, Linda. Why the tears?" asked Grandpa. "I'm going to stay here, Grandpa. I'll never see my mom and dad again. And I'll never see Norman again. I'm just a big weirdo, you don't think I'm weird do you?" asked Melinda.

"Yes. But here's a tip, the best kind of people are weird." said Grandpa rubbing his hand through Melinda's hair, she smiled lightly at him.

**Chapter 8's done, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Job to do**

The next day was a nightmare for Norman he was teased and ridiculed even more than usual. He went into the boys' bathroom, and stayed there in the stall. While he was in the bathroom, he thought of Melinda.

He wished she was with him (**NOT IN THE BATHROOM!**). He missed her. Her smile, her laugh, and he didn't just like her because she could see dead people too, he liked her because she understood him.

But maybe he liked her more than he realized. Suddenly he saw the toilet paper moving by itself, then the top popped off, and the toilet paper flew up and onto the floor.

The the tiles behind him started to move, the water in the toilet started to spill out, and the toilet seat went up and down, and the stall walls banged in and out.

Norman quickly got up on top of the toilet, and the seat began to go up. He looked down and saw Mr. Prenderghast's ghost face. "You died?" he asked. "Yep, I got unfinished business." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"(Groans), couldn't you use another stall?" asked Norman. "I've got to pass on my duty to another, and that's you." said Mr. Prenderghast. "Me, no, no, no, you must be mistaken." said Norman.

"No I'm not. I've been holding back the witch's curse for years. But now I'm dead it has to be you." "But I don't know what any of it means." "It means the past is coming back to haunt you."

Suddenly Norman wasn't in the bathroom anymore he was the forest he saw the night of the play. "Time is running out. The anniversary of the witch's death is tonight. Her ghost is going to wake up, and when she does she'll raise the dead."

He flew down into the ground, and toilet paper zombies rose up. "You've got to keep her in her grave." "But, but I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to stop it?" asked Norman, as toilet paper wrapped around him.

Everything went back to normal and he was back in the bathroom. "You and Melinda are the only ones who can talk to the dead, get her help, and read from the book at the spot where the witch was buried, before the sun goes down." said Norman.

"But this is crazy. I can't do this." said Norman. "Well you want to see Melinda again don't you?" asked Mr. Prenderghast. "What?" asked Norman. "She's going to be put in the critical care unit of the mental facility, only her family will be able to see her." he explained.

Norman couldn't believe it, he could probably never see Melinda again. "If you get her out and stop the curse, it'll probably prove she's not mentally ill. Now promise me you'll do it." said Mr. Prenderghast.

Norman took a deep breath and said, "I promise." said Norman. "Great, I'm free, I'm moving on." he cried. Then he exploded, and the lights broke, and the stall door flew off its hinges.

Norman looked in front of him and saw Alvin on the floor staring at him. "Yeah, you might want to give that a few minutes." said Norman, he flushed the toilet and ran out.

**That's chapter 9, leave reviews, questions, comments, or concerns**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Break Out.**

When he was out of the bathroom, he tried to figure out what to do. He had to get Melinda out, get the book from Mr. Prenderghast's house, and read it at the witch's grave.

But first how was he going to break Melinda out of a mental facility? Then he remembered something, Neil had told him that his dad was a janitor at the facility and had keys for all the rooms.

When school was over he went to Neil to ask for help. "So, you need my Dad's keys to get into the mental facility,and break Melinda out, because you need her help to stop the witch's curse?" asked Neil.

"Well, yeah." said Norman. "Well of course, I'll help come on." said Neil. They went to his house and Neil gave Norman the keys. "I'll give them back as soon I can." said Norman.

He ran home, and up to his room, and waited 'till his parents left for dinner, because he supposed to be grounded. "I don't think we should be leaving him." said Perry. "Perry, you said you'd take me to a dinner that someone else microwaved." said Sandra fixing herself up.

"He's probably up there fiddling with his Ouija or his orb." said Perry as they left. Norman made sure they were gone when he snuck out. "Yeah, I'm geek patrol, tonight's going to be a total bore." said Courtney on her phone as she painted her toes.

She messed up on one of them when she heard the door slam. "(Groans), Norman, you better not be sneaking!" she cried. But Norman was already on his bike peddling towards the mental facility.

Once he got there he had his plan in action. He quietly snuck in and dressed himself in a doctor's outfit, and made his way to the critical care unit. Once he found Melinda's room, he used a the key to open it.

"Who are you?" asked Melinda. Norman then took off the mask. "Norman." she said happily, she hugged him, and he hugged her back. "I thought I'd never see you again." said Melinda.

"I'm happy to see you too, but I need to get you out of here." said Norman. "Why?" asked Melinda. "I'll explain later." said Norman. Then he pulled down the fire alarm and everyone was leaving.

"Come on." he said. Through the crowd Norman and Melinda snuck out of the facility and Norman and Melinda hopped on his bike and rode towards the woods.

**That's chapter 10, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Zombies! **

"So, Mr. Prenderghast's ghost told you that we have to stop the curse because we're to only ones who can talk to the dead?" asked Melinda, holding her arms around Norman's waist as he drove his bike.

"Yeah, believe me, I was creeped out too, but we have to do this. It's out duty." said Norman. "I believe it." said Melinda. As they rode they saw Alvin dancing lamely to show off to some girls.

The drove right past him making him fall. When he looked up and saw the two heading into the woods, we scowled at them. Soon the two had made it to the house of the late Mr. Prenderghast.

They slowly walked up, opened the door, and went inside. They saw that it was really dark, and the place was cluttered. "Norman, this is a little scary." said Melinda.

"Here, you can hold my hand, if you want." said Norman holding his hand out, and holding his cell phone in the other. "Thanks." said Melinda slowly grabbing his hand.

The two made their way through the hall and saw the door to the study. The walked in and saw the body of Mr. Prenderghast. "Whoa, so that's a dead body." said Melinda

"Wait here." said Norman, as he carefully walked across him, and picked up the book from the shelf. "Let's go." said Norman. The two made their way to the old cemetary.

"We better hurry, the sun's almost down." said Melinda. After walking to the creepy graves they found the graves of the seven victims of the witch's curse.

"We read from the book and stop the curse." said Norman. The two opened the book, and Norman started to read. "Once upon a time, in a far off land there lived a king and a queen in a magnificent castle?" asked Norman.

"Norman these are fairy tales." said Melinda. Suddenly the book was taken out of Norman's hands. "Ooh, what you got there, geekula?" asked Alvin. "No, give it back." said Norman.

"Well this is a sight worth seeing. The freak show on a date with his little freak of a girlfriend." said Alvin. "Hey, you can call me a freak, but no one calls Melinda a freak." said Norman.

Melinda was both surprised and touched. Soon the sun went down. "Uh oh." said Norman and Melinda. "Dang straight uh oh, you two are in for such a..." said Alvin, he stopped when he turned around to see strange purple clouds forming in the sky.

"Uh oh." he said. The three saw the clouds turn into the face of a witch. "What is that?" asked Alvin. "It's the witch." said Melinda. Suddenly green-like hands formed in the sky and flew down to the ground into the graves.

Melinda whimpered and grabbed Norman's arm, he kind of liked it. Suddenly they heard rumbling beneath the ground. The a green hand poked through the ground!

All around them, zombies popped up from the ground. The final zombie that popped up was the judge himself. Norman took the book from Alvin and tried to read it, but it didn't work.

"Stop, you must stop." the judge said. Soon they were running for their lives.

**Well that's chapter 11, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Introduced to the situation**

While all that was happening, Courtney had went to Neil's house to see if Norman was there. She rang the doorbell, but Neil was busy freeze framing his mom's aerobics DVD.

"Come on, I know you're in there." said Courtney. Neil's older brother Mitch opened the door just in a towel and shower cap. "Uh, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, is Neil here?" asked Courtney seductively. "Hey, Neil, there's a girl here to see you." called Mitch. Neil poked his head out of the living room. "Hey, little guy, do you know where Norman is?" asked Courtney.

"Well the last time I saw him, he said he had to go get Melinda and go to the cemetary." said Neil. "What who's Melinda and cemetary?" asked Courtney. Neil said he had a lot to explain, so he and Mitch decided to go with Courtney to find Norman.

Meanwhile security was looking around the mental facility. "Dr. Talbot, we still can't find Melinda." said one of the guards. "Oh, she must of gotten out during the fire drill, let's check the cameras." said Dr. Talbot.

Up in the camera room, they observed the footage, and saw that Norman and Melinda snuck out together. "Kids, I better get her parents on the phone, and tell them she got out." said Dr. Talbot.

Meanwhile back in the forest the three had managed to take shelter at Mr. Prenderghast's house. "Are they going to eat our brains?" asked Alvin. "I think you'll be safe." said Norman. The two ran into the study confused about why it did work.

"Norman why didn't it work?" asked Melinda. "I don't know, we did what Mr. Prenderghast said." said Norman. Then looked at the pictures, while Melinda listened to annoying babbling of Alvin.

"Wait, seven victims, seven graves. The witch's grave, she wasn't buried there." said Norman. "Well that explains it." said Melinda. Suddenly they heard the zombies coming in.

"Hide." said Norman. Alvin hid behind some boards, while Norman and Melinda dove under the table. While under there they heard the zombie's finger dragging against the wall, heard their moaning, and saw their feet staggering along the floor.

Melinda moved in a little closer, and soon her cheek was squished up against Norman's. Norman smiled nervously, and turned red a little. Melinda smiled, but their moment was interrupted when a zombie's ear fell to the floor.

The hand of the zombie then started to get it. Norman carefully slid the ear into the zombie's reach. "Whew." whispered Melinda. Suddenly they heard Alvin scream.

He ran out of the study and towards the front door. The two attempted to run after him, but ran into the zombie of the judge. He reached out and grabbed Norman's jacket right off his body, but the two got away.

While those three fled from the zombies, Courtney, Neil, and Mitch were in Mitch's van looking for Norman. Neil was getting bored to death listening to Courtney trying to sweet talk to his brother.

"Whoa, look at that sky." said Mitch noticing the purple swirling clouds. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Neil. The three were running right towards them. Mitch quickly turned, missing them, but he also hit a zombie.

"Everyone all right?" asked Mitch. "No." Courtney and Neil said together. Mitch got out of the car, to see if the "person" he hit was okay. He examined him, and held him up, but the rest of his body fell off.

"Is he okay?" asked Courtney. "Uh, not exactly." said Mitch. The zombie then moaned, and Mitch screamed, and kicked the head away. Then he ran back to the van.

"Did you see that?" he asked. "I can't believe it." said Courtney. "Neither can I, I kicked that thing like a 100 yards." said Mitch.

"Umm, we may want to start driving now." said Norman. "Yeah." said Alvin and Melinda. "Uh, who are you, and you?" asked Courtney. "I'm Melinda." said Melinda.

"And I'm Alvin, and just so you know I totally saved your brother's life." said Alvin, trying to flirt with Courtney. "Drive." said Norman, as he saw the zombies getting closer.

Mitch hit the gas, and the van drove off, not knowing that the judge had hooked on.

**Chapter 12's finished please leave questions, comments, concerns, and reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The True Witch **

As the van drove down the road, the judge was on the roof trying to get in. "(Groans), I just knew something like this was going to happen tonight." complained Courtney.

"You did, cause that zombie bit really threw me." said Mitch. "Why'd you have to go and get everyone involved in your weird stuff?" she asked Norman. "Well you weren't supposed to follow me were you?" asked Norman.

"Sorry, when I'm nervous I get mouth diarrhea." said Neil. "(Laughs), diarrhea." laughed Alvin. "(Groans), I think I'm having an aneurysm. This is so like you." said Courtney.

"You don't understand, Melinda and I are the only ones who can stop this, Courtney." said Norman. "Oh, I understand. I understand that this is getting completely out of...HAND!" yelled Courtney, as the judge stuck his hand through the top window.

Everyone screamed, Neil grabbed him, and pulled him down. "Norman how do we stop this?" asked Courtney. "We had to read this book at the witch's grave." said Melinda.

"Well should we go back?" asked Mitch. "She wasn't buried there. We need to find out where she's buried." said Norman. "I know just who to ask." said Neil, holding up his cell phone.

"So what you're saying is that you need my help in the middle of the night. Just because you need help with your homework?" asked Salma over the phone. "Uh, yeah." said Norman.

"Okay, what do you need to know?" she asked. "I need to know where the witch was buried, I looked at the old graveyard she wasn't buried there." said Norman. "Well duh, people accused of witchcraft weren't thought to be people anymore. She was buried in an unmarked grave." said Salma.

"Oh no, the cops." said Mitch looking in the side mirror. "Salma, we just need to know where the witch it buried." said Norman, trying get the judge off Neil.

"Okay, it says here she was trialed at the town hall, there's a records room that might say where she was buried." explained Salma. "She says to go to the town hall." said Norman to Mitch.

He hanged a louie, and drove towards town, along the way they almost hit some people, and went tumbling down over the cliff, and right into a parking space.

They staggered out of the van. "Yeah, Alvin the zombie slayer, that's..ouch." said Alvin as the separated zombie hand poked him in the eyes.

"Baby." said Mitch. Courtney quickly put her cute look on, but Mitch walked right past her and to the van. "Don't worry, we'll get through this." he said. He placed his hand on the side, and the van fell apart.

Norman looked up, and saw the clouds coming closer. "We have to get going come on." said Norman, Melinda ran behind him. "Oh yeah." said Neil, then he started humming a hero's tune.

"Perfect, now the geeks are in charge." said Courtney. When the got close enough to town, they saw that the zombies had made their way there, and people were attacking them.

"Oh, this is awful. The zombies are like eating everyone." said Courtney. "Come on." said Norman. They ran passed the crowd and into the town hall.

"Look the hall of records." said Melinda. "Great, now we just need to find...oh." said Norman, when he saw all the books and papers.

Meanwhile the zombies had managed to escape the people, and went into the town hall. But Miss Henscher saw them, and told the other people where they were. And they all went after them.

And while all that was happening, Sandra and Perry were riding in their station wagon talking about Norman. "Well maybe it would help if you saw things in his view." suggested Sandra.

"I don't want to see things from his view." said Perry, then they spotted a blue SUV on the side of the road, with some people out of it. They decided to pull over to see if everything was okay.

"Excuse me, is everything all right?" asked Perry. "Oh, everything's fine, just a flat tire." said Ryan. "Oh, do you need help?" asked Sandra. "Thank you." Belinda. "We haven't properly introduced. I'm Ryan Gorden, and this my wife Belinda. Oh, and this our son Ryan Junior." said Ryan.

"It's RJ, Dad." said Ryan Junior as he listened to his iPod. "Well I'm Perry Babcock and this my wife Sandra. Didn't we see you at Norman's school play?" asked Perry.

"Yeah, is your son sick too?" asked Belinda. "Sick?" asked Sandra. "Well our daughter Melinda, might have a mental illness, that's why she's in the mental facility, but during a fire drill she got out, we need to go find her." explained Ryan.

"Well we could help you." offered Sandra. "Thank you very much." said Belinda. After the tire was fixed the Babcocks followed the Gordens.

Meanwhile the kids weren't having any luck finding a document on the witch. "Oh, this could take forever." said Neil. Suddenly they heard banging at the door. "It's the zombies." said Mitch.

Alvin yelled. "Oh, no it's just grown-ups." said Mitch. Alvin yelled louder. Norman and Melinda looked at each other worriedly. The town was in a riot, the zombies were no where to be seen, and the witch was right above the hall.

"Courtney, you and the others need to get out of here." said Norman. "Excuse me?" she asked. "It's getting too dangerous, and only Melinda and I can stop this." said Norman.

"And what makes Melinda so special, huh?" asked Courtney. "Because I can talk to the dead too." said Melinda proudly. Courtney looked surprised, but the mob banged on the door even harder. "Go!" shouted Norman.

Everyone else ran out leaving the two alone. "What do we do now?" asked Melinda. "Believe me I'm thinking." said Norman. But his thinking was interrupted by the zombies.

"Run." said Norman. The two ran out a door that led to stairs of the roof, they climbed them, and got to the roof. That's where they saw the witch. They both climbed to the up to the point of the hall.

When the parents arrived they saw their kids on the ladder. "Norman!" cried Sandra. "Melinda!" cried Belinda. With the book in his hands Norman tried to read a story.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Norman. "Why are you doing this?" asked Melinda. The witch head then shot lighting from her mouth, sending Norman and Melinda through the roof.

When the got up they saw that they were in an old fashioned trial. They saw the zombies when they were alive, and they saw the witch. The witch was Agatha Prenderghast, and she was about the age of Norman and Melinda, and she too could talk to the dead.

The two couldn't believe and the last thing they heard was Agatha saying, "I'll make all of you sorry!"

******That's chapter 13, please review**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Confrontation**

Finally the two woke up. Their eyes met each other's, but then they realized that Melinda was on top of Norman. The quickly scrambled off of each other.

Then they saw the all the zombies looking at them. They backed up in fear. "How, how could you?" asked Norman. "Yeah, she was just a kid. She was no different than us." said Melinda.

"You...you two must stop the curse." said the judge. "You, you don't want to kill us?" asked Norman. "You two can talk to the dead. To us, to her." said judge. "But why'd you do it?" asked Melinda.

"We were...afraid. Of her, of what she could do. That's why we are like this. As our punishment." explained the judge. "Well we read the book but it didn't work." said Melinda.

"Yeah, it's just a fairy tale. A bedtime story to put a little girl to sleep. To hold the curse off for another year. Before we tried Mr. Prenderghast did, and before there were others. But nothing ever gets better." said Norman.

"Well there's only one thing to do." said Melinda looking at Norman. He nodded his head at her, and they both look up. "We have to go talk to her." said Melinda. While they were leaving Melinda realized something.

"Wait, if she could see ghost, and you can see ghost, and you're not sick. That must mean, I'm not sick either." said Melinda. "I guess you're not." said Norman. They walked out of the record room to see the others.

"Norman, oh you gotta be kidding me." said Courtney, when she saw him and Melinda with the zombies. The mob was rioting outside. When the doors finally opened the zombies stepped out.

"Get them!" shouted Miss Henscher. "No stop." said Norman running in front of the zombies, and Melinda stood by him. They tried to talk to the crowd, but they wouldn't listen.

Until Courtney and the others came up, and held each other's hand. Courtney spoke up to the crowd, telling them to back off and not to hurt the zombies, and listen to Norman and Melinda because they knew a way to stop the curse.

Finally the crowd calmed down, but the witch was even more angry with her lighting she tore up the whole town. "Geez what her problem?" asked Neil. "Norman." "Melinda."

The two moms hugged their children. "What are we going to do?" asked Melinda. "Dad, can I borrow the car?" asked Norman. "What?" asked Perry. Inside the station wagon was Norman and his family and the judge, and behind them drove the Gordens.

After turning, they looked at the forest to see a supernatural tornado. "Do you think that's it?" asked Sandra. When the arrived at the forest everyone got out of the cars.

"Why do you two have to do this?" asked Ryan. "Someone's got to talk to her, Dad." said Melinda. The families slowly walked into the forest. But the trees suddenly came alive, and separated Norman and Melinda from their families.

"Norman, Melinda?" called Sandra. "We-We're okay, Mom. Just wait for us here." said Norman. "Be careful." said Belinda. Norman and Melinda carefully made their way towards the green light that was coming from the forest.

There they saw an old dead tree, the source of all the chaos. "Hello?" asked Norman. "You're not welcomed here. Go away." said a girl's voice. "We, really need to speak with you." said Melinda, as she and Norman walked closer.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Norman, Norman Babcock, and this is my friend Melinda Gorden." said Norman. "You don't actually know us, but we know you. We're kind of the same you and us." said Melinda.

"You guys aren't dead." said the girl. "Well no." said Norman. "And you're a couple." she said. "Couple, uh, no we're not a couple." said Melinda. "Then you two are nothing like me." said the girl.

"Well we know how you feel." said Norman. "No you don't. You don't know anything about me." she said. "We know your name is Agatha Prenderghast." said Melinda.

"What?" "And we know you're probably tired, right. I mean it's really late and it's been a long night. And we're only like 11-years-old." said Melinda. "I don't want to go to sleep. And you can't make me." she whispered in both their ears.

Then wooden spikes popped up from the ground blocking off the way to the tree. But Norman and Melinda ran dodging the spikes. When the finally the made it to the tree.

When they looked up they gasped at what they saw. It was the ghost of Agatha Prenderghast. She didn't look like other ghosts, she looked more like she was made of lightning.

"I burned the book into ashes. Now I don't have to listen to that stupid story anymore!" she yelled as she struck lightning at the two. "Leave me alone!" she said.

"No, we're not leaving." said Melinda. "Once upon a time a long time ago, there was a little girl." said Norman. "What?" "A little girl, who was different from the others in her village." said Norman.

The ghost tried to not listen, and to scare them away. "She could do and see things, the others couldn't understand. And that made the others afraid of her. The more she turned away the more they were afraid." continued Norman.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Until one day they took her away and killed her." said Norman. Soon they weren't in the forest anymore, they were like in the spirit world. "There has to be someone who cared for you who loved you." said Melinda.

"No, no." said the ghost. "You have to remember." said Norman. "Leave me alone." "Remember." they both said, as Norman grabbed her hand.

**Well that's chapter 14, sorry if I left some stuff out, one last chapter to go. and remember the faster you review the faster the chapter comes ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Happy Ending**

Soon they were back in the forest, but it was flourished with grass, and the tree was alive. The ghost of Agatha looked like a real person.

"Aggie, they called me Aggie." she said. Norman and Melinda smiled, they calmed her down. Aggie looked around. "I remember, my Mommy brought me here, and told me stories and they always had happy endings." she said.

"But then those horrible men took me away, and I never saw her again." she said angrily and he eyes glowing. She gasped, and walked away. "Sometimes when people get scared they do and say bad things." said Norman.

"They do. But I guess you got so scared you forgot who you were. But we don't think you're a witch." said Melinda. "You don't?" asked Aggie. "No, we think you're just a kid with a really special gift. Who only wanted people to understand her." said Norman.

"So we really are kind of the same." said Melinda. "What about the people who hurt you guys. Don't you want to make them suffer?" asked Aggie. "Well yeah, but what good would that solve?" asked Melinda.

"Just because there are bad people in world doesn't mean that aren't good ones. I thought the same thing for a while." said Norman. "I just want my Mommy." said Aggie.

"We're sorry Aggie, she's gone. But you can be with her again." said Melinda. Aggie walked towards the tree and touched it. "This is where I was buried?" she asked.

"Yeah, it looks like a good place to sleep." said Norman. Aggie sat down, and Norman and Melinda sat down on both her sides. Then she went to sleep, and turned into a green mist floating into the sky. She had crossed over.

Meanwhile all the zombie's old decayed skin withered away and the too turned into green mist and floated into the sky. The sun came out, and the sky cleared.

The families ran towards the center of the forest. "Sleep tight." said Norman. Then he turned to Melinda and the two smiled at each other. "Norman, Norman." said Sandra.

"Melinda." said Belinda. "Oh, my brave little man. I though I was going to lose you." said Sandra. And then she started giving lots of kisses. "Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of Melinda." said Norman.

"That's my job." said Sandra. Melinda's parents were giving her hugs and kisses. "Mom, Dad, RJ guess what? I'm not sick after all." said Melinda. "That's great to know." said Ryan.

After all that Norman went back to the plaza and thanked Neil for all his help. Melinda was taken back to the facility, was given the last tests, and was finally checked out.

The next day, the Babcocks had the Gordens over to celebrate that the kids had saved the town, and that Melinda was out of the center. At the house the adults talked, Courtney got together with Melinda's brother RJ, and the two kids were watching a zombie movie.

"You know Norman, I always knew there was something I liked about you when I saw you." said Melinda. "I did too." said Norman. Melinda bent over, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Norman's face turned a bright red, and he smiled nervously. Melinda smiled back. They didn't know that their grandparents were watching them from the stairs.

"Eileen, I think your grandson is a perfect young man for my granddaughter." said Grandpa. "And Melinda's a fine young lady for Norman, Roger." said Eileen.

Then as the movie kept going Norman placed his hand on Melinda's, but Melinda didn't move her hand. The two finally felt like they were complete.

**The End**


End file.
